Killing Me
by blackgem17
Summary: Elena is dying, so after all the let downs, she accepts her fate. Her parents do not agree, so they fly her out to Port Charles, NY to see a upcoming Neurosurgeon. Little does Elena knows that she has a bigger connection to Port Charles than anyone realized besides her parents. Elena will discover new love and uncover the secrets of the her true parentage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD/GH CHARACTERS NOR THE COVER PAGE!

GOOD NEWS! I HAVE CHAPTERS TO ALL SEQUELS INCLUDING THE TWO PART SEQUEL FOR UNEXPECTED. THOUGH I'M GOING TO FOCUS ON SHATTERED TO FINISH THE STORY. NOT ONLY THAT! I HAVE TWO NEW STORIES! THIS ONE YOU ARE GOING TO READ AND A AVENGER/TVD FANFIC WHERE KAT AND ELENA ARE TWINS AND THE DAUGHTERS OF THE ONE AND ONLY TONY STARK!

SO LET ME STOP BLABBING AND GIVE YOU THE NEW CHAPTER.

Elena's POV

Since the age 9, I knew the knowledge that I was dying. At that age, you can't quite grasp the concept of death. All I knew that I was in pain and I wanted to go away. As I grew, I've been poked and prodded by almost every medical tool known to mankind. My parents has dragged me from specialist from specialist hoping to get a different opinion, but in the end spill bunch of mumbo jumbo that means the same: There's nothing we can do. But like any parent would who knows that there child is ill, they seek out other solutions. Which leads me to packing my bags to go to New York to meet another Neurosurgeon on the rise.

Jeremy came waltzing into my room, flopping on my bed. "Are you ready?" He asked, fiddling with the tags on my bags.

"Packing my bags or for the trip, which I have no say whatsoever by the way." I huffed, trying to grasp my bag, but my grip weaken. Stupid, traitorous body!

"They just want to help, Elena! We all want you get better." He said.

I had to keep myself from lashing out. I'm not getting better, but I don't want Jeremy hearing that, so I put on a fake smile and said, "I know, so lug these bags downstairs to the car. I be down in a minute." I said, sitting on my bed. Jeremy got up and grabbed my bags and left.

I reveled in my silence, glancing around my room. All I want is use the last of my time to just hang with friends and family, not see them crush every time the doctor say the same thing. I grabbed my diary from the side of me and stood up. I grabbed my oxygen tank and wheeled it behind me.

"Hey, kiddo. Let me help you with that!" Alaric said.

"Ric! You came to see me off! Where is Jenna?" I asked, giving him a side hug.

"Jenna is downstairs with everyone else. So, how are you doing?" Alaric asked.

I faked smiled. "Doing good. Excited to go to New York." I said, trying to convince myself.

"How about the truth this time?" Alaric said, knowingly.

"Restless and crappy. I don't mean to be stubborn, but i'm tired of seeing their disappointed faces. This will be one of those times. Mama is just going isolate herself and cry herself to sleep. It's exhausting, but I will do this for them." I said.

Alaric picked up my tank and linked his arm around mine, helping me down the stairs. "You don't have to put on a brave face all the time, Elena. It's okay to lose control of your emotions, especially in your situation. We don't expect you to be in control all the time." He said as reached the last step.

Tears stung my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. "If I do, I can't come back from that, Ric." I said, trying to evade his eyes. He pulled me into a hug, caressing my head.

"That's why you have us, silly girl." Alaric said.

"True, but lets not have a heavy conversation. I want to be in high spirits." I said, pulling away smiling.

"I don't want Caroline to kill me for ruining your make-up." Alaric teased, walking me out the house.

"Elena!" I heard Jenna from behind me. I turn around and smile my first genuine smile. I see my family and friends were standing there, holding a banner saying 'Come Back Well'.

I could tell that the banner had a bunch of signatures. It was really sweet. Jenna came up to me with the biggest smile. Jenna and I are best friends and she is the best aunt. She wrapped me up in a hug.

"I don't want to let you go! How did you grow up so fast?" She joked. She lead me to gathering of people. I could see the Mikaelsons, Caroline and her mom, Bonnie and her grandmother, Matt and Vicki, Tyler and his parents. Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah made their way over to me, immediately smashing me in a hug.

We all laughed. "Can't breathe!" I joked.

"I can't believe you are leaving! And going to New York of all places." Caroline said excitedly.

"Its not like you're not going to come up there to meet me for vacation. You, Rebekah, and Bonnie will be there in two months. Time will fly by." I said.

"Which is still too long for us." Bonnie said.

"And who will be here to keep me company while these two shag my brothers! Bitch!" Rebekah pouted. Bonnie and Caroline looked away, blushing.

I laughed. "I think you will survive. Matt has his eyes on you! Before you know it, you will be shagging along with them." I said. Rebekah lit up at that. Those two had a crush on each other for long as I could remember. I wish they will give in already.

Mikaelson brothers, except Finn, came strutting over.

"Elle, you can't leave me with these boys I call brothers." Kol smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"If anyone should run for the hills is anyone who meets you!" I smirked when Klaus retorts.

"Elle feels differently. Right, Elle?" Kol said, smugly.

"I had my oxygen tank holding me back." I said, laughing, giving him a side hug. Everyone joined in the teasing.

I sighed happily. I watched as everyone interacted, taking pictures with me. It was a nice sight. In this moment, I've never felt so bless.

"Having a good time?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. It was quite a surprise that I truly enjoyed." I replied.

"How long are you staying in New York?" Elijah asked, helping me to sit in the grass along with him.

"Depending on the response of the neuro specialist. Positive response, we stay for treatment. Negative response I come back. Simple as that." I said.

Elijah grabbed my hand. "I have feeling it will be different this time." He said.

"That's because you are an extreme optimist, Elijah, which is one of your many admiring qualities." We both laughed.

"Thanks." Elijah crumpled in confusion. I looked in the direction he was. I see Kol clucking and moving like a chicken behind Bonnie.

I smile. "Are you sure he's not adopted?" I asked laughing.

Elijah smiles. "Sometimes the way he acts make it questionable. Maybe he was dropped on his head?" He retorts.

Before I could say anything, my mom appears. "Elena, it's time to head out." She says. I nod my head. Elijah gets up, then helps me up. My mom grabs my tank and hands it to me.

"Thanks. Can you give me one sec with Elijah?" I asked.

My mom nodded, then walked off. "Well, it seems that I'm off. Will you be visiting?" I looked up at Elijah. I secretly hoped that would be the case.

Even though Elijah is older by six years, I had always had a crush on him since I was twelve years old. But I accept that he sees me as a little sister. I rather have that than nothing at all.

"Of course. And I hope to see you doing better." Elijah pulled me into embrace and hugged me tight.

I wrapped my arms around to return the hug. "I hope so too, but I won't hold my breath." I said as he pulled away. He walked me over to my car, where my parents were waiting.

Jeremy looked up and smiled at me. He took me away from Elijah. I gave him a small wave before returning my attentions to my brother. "What are you up too." I said, seeing that mischievous smile on his face.

"NOTHING! I SWEAR!" Jeremy said, holding up his hands. He opened the car door for me, then helped me inside. He slid my tank under my legs, then closed the door.

I let the window down, Jeremy bending down to my level. "I want to give you something. I had it specially made." Jeremy said, digging something out his back pocket. He bring it around front, a royal blue box. It was one of those small square ones.

I reached out for the box, only for Jeremy to snatch away. I knew what he was doing. So, I did my pouty face, widening my eyes for effect.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, handing me the small box. I plucked the box with incredible speed, afraid he would move his hand away.

I removed the top and smiled. It was a simple silver bracelet with a silver plate engraved with ' _Hope For Life'._ I removed the bracelet, reaching my wrist towards Jeremy.

"I love the bracelet, Jeremy. I'm never going to take it off!" I smiled.

Jeremy fastened the bracelet, a perfect fit. "I know you had many negative results and pretty much came numb and accepting of that fact. But I want you to fight! So whenever you are feeling down, I want you to look at this bracelet, reminding you. Let this bracelet take some of this weight. Promise?" Jeremy said, looking at me.

I smiled, tears clouding my eyes. "I promise." I whispered.

Jeremy smiled, leaning in and kissed my forehead. He pulled away and stepped away from the car. I turned around to look out the back window as soon as my dad pulled off.

Jeremy and I just waved until he disappeared when we rounded the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD/GH CHARACTERS NOR THE COVER PAGE

 **Elena's POV**

 **The flight to New York was only a four hours, so we arrived in Port Charles at 6:45 p.m.. I lugged behind, following my parents to baggage claim. My mom was on the phone with the doctor I'm suppose to meet tomorrow morning.**

I found a nearby seat and sat down. Usually I'm okay with walking, but the flight took alot out of me. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called Caroline, knowing she was sitting by the phone. Proving my point, she answered on the first ring.

"Elena! You made it!" she said.

"Well, I'm still at the airport, but we will be leaving soon. We are waiting for our rental. So, what are you doing?" I asked, examining my nails.

"Hold on, let me put you on speakerphone." Caroline went silent for a moment.  
"Okay. Now, everyone can hear you." she said.

After that, I could hear a collective of hellos. I smiled. "Don't you guys have bedtimes?" I joked.

"Friendship have no bedtimes!" Someone said in imitation of Batman's voice.

"Kol?" I asked trying to pinpoint the voice.

"The one and only." Kol said, laughing.

I shook my head at his silliness. "Good. The world isn't ready for two of you." I said.

"Well said." Rebekah said in the background.

"And the world needs less strumpets." Kol retorted back.

"Troll!" Rebekah yelled back.

"I miss you guys already." I said, laughing at their antics.

"Us too. So, are you going to the doctor straight away?" Bonnie asked.

"No, we are going tomorrow morning." I said.

My mom came over to me. "Elena, the car is here." She said, holding my suitcase.

"Okay." I turned my attentions back to the phone. "Guys, I will call everyone tomorrow after my appointment." I said, pushing myself up with my tank.

"Don't forget or I will call you every ten minutes!" Caroline demanded.

I smirked. "Okay, mother. Trust me, I know. Good night everyone. Love ya." I said.

"Bye. Love ya too." Everyone said, then I hung up.

I look to my mom and she smiled. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I walk along the side my mom, contemplating to tell her the truth. "I'm not happy about coming here, but I'm doing this because I love you guys. But mom, I need a promise. If this don't go our way, no more." I said.

"That's like asking me to give up on you, Elena." My mom mumbled.

"It's not giving up, mom. You've been the best throughout my sickness. You gave me normalcy when anything but that. And I love you and dad for that, but I'm tired. If there is no solutions, I want to be at home with my family for the rest of my time." I said, looking to her.

My mom took a deep breath, knowing that's her mechanism to keep her tears at bay. "I understand. Lets just see how things go." She said, walking ahead, opening the door for me.

I sighed at her dodging statement, but I let it go for now. I walked outside, spotting my dad in the car. He got out the car and ran to my side. He opened the door, the driver's passenger.

"Hi, sweetie." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Hi, dad. Can we stop for something to eat?" I asked. He helped me in the car, then place my tank under my legs.

"Did you want to stop or room service?" He asked.

"Stop. I'm exhausted from the flight." I said.

"Okay, kiddo." He pulled away and closed my door. He ran to the driver's side and got in.

About twenty minutes later, my dad pulled over across from a diner, Kelly's. I unbuckled my strap, opening my door. I hoist myself using the door. I grabbed my tank, then I closed my door.

My mom rolled down the window. "You go ahead. Just grab something you think we will like." My mom passed her debit card over to me.

"Okay." I grabbed the card, placing it in my pocket. I go to the curb, look both ways, then crossed the street. I walk up the path to the door. I opened the door and walked in.

Some people look my way, others continued on. I walked to the counter, looking for a menu. A black male, quite buff, came up to the counter on the other side. He was wearing navy blue t-shirt with jeans.

He smiled at me. "Welcome to Kelly's. What would you like to order?" He asked.

"Ummm, can I see a menu first?" I asked.

"You must be new here." He said as he bends to grab something. He places a menu in front of me.

I take a seat at the counter, grabbing the menu. I smile at him. "And what makes you think I'm new?" I asked curious. I can't stick out that much.

"Its a small town. Usually everyone knows what they want when they walk through that door. So, what brings you if you don't mind me asking." He asked, sitting a glass of water in front of me.

"No, not at all. I'm here to visit a Neuro specialist. Dr. Patrick Drake, I believe." I said, gazing over the menu.

"Cocky bastard, but amazing at his job I can tell you." He said.

"Met my share. I know what I want. A reuben sandwich and two bowls of the chili." I said, sliding the menu over to him.

"Fries with your sandwich, ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes, please. And its Elena." I said, smiling.

"Shawn." He reach his hand out to me, so I shake it.

"Nice to meet you." I said, pulling my hand away.

"You too. It will be about ten minutes for everything." He said, walking towards the back.

"Thanks." I said. He disappear to the back. I looked around, observing the place. It wasn't the biggest place, but a nice size. It has warm brown palate. And I saw a big board, clutter with pictures. I figure its the towns people.

A bell rings when the doors open, walking in a man. A sexy man at that. From my estimation, a few inches taller than me. He had warm green eyes, face perfectly chiseled. The man belongs on a Calvin Klein magazine. He had a common hero hair, bordering on being blonde and brown.

He was wearing all black, but he wore it well. My eyes met his briefly, so I turned back around, facing the kitchen. I get my phone out, looking at the collective text messages from my friends and brother. I look down at my bracelet, smiling at meaning.

"Mind if I sit?" I was startled out of my reverie, looking up. It was the man who walked in from before. He looked to be around my age.

"Sure. I don't own it." I said, turning my attention back to my phone. He took a seat next to me, but he was facing me.

I look back at him. "It is rude to stare." I said, frowning. It not that I'm not used to staring, I've been stared at like I'm spectacle. But his eyes was unnerving.

"You're new here." He stated simply.

"Do I have a big ole sign on my forehead broadcasting it?" I sighed.

"Small town." He said back.

"So I heard." I said back.

"Stefan Salvatore." He said, thrumming his fingers on the counter.

"Elena." I said with a little wave.

He smiled. "I don't get a last name, Elena?" He quirked his eyebrow.

I smiled. "Nope. You could be a serial killer!" I joked.

He look shock. "I told you mines!" He said.

"That makes you a sucker!" I laughed.

He laughs. "I guess I have to sleep with one eye opened. You might be serial killer yourself." He joked.

Shawn came from the back, disrupting our banter. "Stefan, good to see ya." Shawn said, giving him a manly hug.

Stefan pats him on the back with hearty laugh. It caused me to smile myself. "You just saw me yesterday when you came over to my father's home." Stefan exclaimed.

"True." He turns my way, smiling. He holds up my food. "Its all ready." He said, setting it in front of me.

I take out my card, handing it over, but Stefan interfered. "Please, let me pay." He said, pushing the card back.

I frowned. "I don't need you paying for my food, but thanks for the offer." I slid the card back to Shawn, who was looking between the two of us with a smirk. He grabs the card, taking it to the register.

"Stefan, stop agitating my guest!" He laughs, swiping my card.

Stefan backs off, with his hands up. "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you, miss." He says.

"Sorry. That was rude of me. Thank you for the offer anyway." I said. Shawn came back, handed me the card.

I slide off my stool, straightening my dress. I grab my tank, noticing Stefan's eye shift, but ignore it. I grabbed my food. "It was nice meeting the both of you. Hopefully, see you around." I said.

Stefan runs ahead of me, opening the door for me. I smile, walking to the door. "Thanks." I said.

"No chance for a last name?" He yells after me.

I look back, smiling. "Lips sealed shut." I yell back.

"Until next time then." He says with a wave.

I wave back, then I cross the street to the car. I run to my side. I put the food on the other side, then my tank on the floor. Then, I get in the car myself.

"Elena, who were you talking to?" Dad asked starting the car.

"Just a friendly local." I said.

The rest of drive was quiet, except for SoMo's rendition of Jealous by Nick Jonas was playing softly in the background. His voice soo melodic. I hummed along with the tune, feeling the beat.

"We here at the Metro Court Hotel." He pulled up at the door, parking it. "Let me take the luggage inside." Dad said.

"Alright, honey." Mom replied, sorting through her purse. Dad hopped out the car, going to the trunk. He grabbed our luggage, taking it inside the hotel. I get out the car, looking over the hotel. It was massive, but clean design.

I drag my tank behind me, moving into the building. The lobby was pristine, cream and white. A beautiful chandelier dangled from the ceiling. I saw my dad at reception desk talking to a woman, tall and blonde. Her hair was cut short, but it fit her.

A bellboy loaded the our luggage, heading to the elevator. I walked to my dad. He was filling out a form. "Is the room ready?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm just signing a security deposit." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I'm going to head up with the bellboy." I said.

My dad pulled out a key card, handing it to me. "See you up there." He said.

I nodded at him, but when I look up, the receptionist was staring at me.

"Hi." I said, unsure what to say.

She shook her head, smiling. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare, but you look familiar. Anyways, have a good night." She said, turning away.

"You too." I said, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or pictures**

My alarm alerted me at 6:30 for my appointment that was in a hour and half. I shuffled out of my bed, using the side table for help. I left my tank at the side of the bed, shuffling towards the bathroom.

I opened the shower door to find a installed bench. Good. I turn on the water, then started to take off my clothes. I down to my underwear when a knock sounded at the door.

"Elena, do you need help?" My mom said through the door.

"No. The shower has a bench. Thanks anyways." I said back.

"Okay. Well, breakfast will be up in ten minutes." She said from farther distance.

Once I was finally stripped, I stepped in the warm shower.

After about an hour, we loaded the car heading to General Hospital. Since the town was small it didn't take that long navigate our way there.

We parked on the side the Emergency entrance. I dressed in a blue floral dress with brown boots and cardigan to complete look. My mom twisted my hair in a bun for me.

I dragged my tank behind me, but I wasn't using it at the moment. We walked in the hospital, noticing it was completely empty. We walked to reception, where a nurse in cartoon scrubs was in.

She looked up with a friendly smile. "Hi. How can I help you today?" She said.

"We are here to see Dr. Patrick Drake. He instructed us to come in through the E.R.." Mom said.

"Also, I have a appointment with Dr. Quartermaine." Dad responded.

I looked over to him with a curious look. "Is Dr. Quartermaine on my case too?" I asked.

"No. I'm just interviewing for a job. Depending on Dr. Drake diagnosis, I will accept the job. It's best to rent a apartment if we are staying for a longer time." He said.

I simply nodded my head, not happy that I have to stay in this town. My dad rubbed my shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

I gave a smile back, not dwelling it any longer since the nurse told us to follow. We got on a elevator and the nurse pressed the 10th floor button.

Elevator music played in the background. "The hospital is very nice." My mom said to my dad.

"I remember working my residency in a county hospital. The worse experience of my life!" He laughed.

"You would come in late, moaning 'I never going back there ever!' But nevertheless, you got up the next morning dragging yourself there." My mom laughed out.

I smiled at my parents, enjoying their interaction. One of many wish that will never come true. Having a marriage like theirs. The elevator dinged, doors opening. We all got off the elevator, nurse leading us to our right.

When I turned, I saw nurse station ahead with a tall male standing there. He had black hair, little streaks of gray peppering his hair. He was skinny, but not scrawny. I could tell he was toned under those dark blue scrubs.

My parents approached the man, who I assume is Dr. Patrick Drake.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Drake. How was your travels?" Dr. Drake said, shaking my parents hand.

"They were good. Thank you for seeing us on a short notice. This is my wife Miranda." My dad came over, slinging his arm over my shoulder. "And this pride and joy here is my daughter, Elena Gilbert." Dad introduced.

I smile, reaching my hand out to Dr. Drake. "Nice to meet you, despite the circumstances." I said politely.

He smiled, shaking my hand. "You too. Well, how about we go my office and we can get into things more there." Dr. Drake instructed.

"I will meet up with the two of you. I have that interview with Dr. Quartermaine." My dad said.

"Okay, dad. See ya later." I said following mom and Dr. Drake. We went down a hall, turning into the fifth door on the right.

"Make yourself comfortable. Water or juice anyone?" He asked.

Both mom and I shook our heads no. We all took a seat, Dr. Drake behind his desk. "So, what can I do you for today?" He asked, facing my mother.

But I decided to take the reigns of this conversations. "Dr. Drake, I have a rare condition. I have a tumor starting at the base of my spinal cord. It is currently spreading downward, like a vine, on my spine. Most days I can function well, sometimes parts of my body can become paralyzed. The tumor is affecting my brain functions. For example, my lungs stopped functioning, so I had to go on a ventilator for a week until my body kickstart again." I explained.

My mom grabbed my medical files out her bag, setting them in front of him. "We have visited many Neuro Specialist and Oncologists to get different opinions." My mom said.

"But all gave us the same conclusions: There is nothing we can do. But my parents believe that you will be the one to be different." I sighed when my mom gave me a disapproving look.

Dr. Drake simply nodded his head. "Well, not a lot of doctors would like to take a chance on a failure. They like 'winning cases'." He said.

"And you?" I said.

"Of course I do! But I like taking risks, only if the patient approve. I want to take more tests, see how much the tumor progressed. I will also need a full family medical background." I saw my mom tense a little, but I didn't think much of it .

"Then, I'm going gather a team of doctors who could be beneficial and brainstorm. Give me one week to come up with some general ideas, then go from there." He said.

I took one look at my mom's face and I knew she was going to praise him with a bunch of 'thank yous'. "One thing?" I said, before he could get up from his chair.

He looked to me, curiosity peaked. "And that is?" He said.

"If I'm a lost cause, promise no sugar coating. No leading ons. Just the truth." I said, staring him in the eyes.

He nodded his head. "Yes. I promise." He said. I knew he was telling the truth, so I nodded back. "I'm going to have a nurse take you for a series of test, so its going to be a couple of hours. Plus, I want a nurse to draw blood from your parents to get a genetic makeup." He said.

Before I could say anything, my mom turned to me. "Elena, can you go wait outside for a moment?" She said, smiling.

I frowned. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I just need to ask a few personal questions. Please?" She pleaded.

I sighed, grabbing my tank. "Okay." I stood up, walking out the office. I closed the door behind me. I walked down the halls, looking for a vending machine. When I finally find one, there is no coffee dispenser. I sighed, taking a seat. I can't believe I have to stay here.

I jumped when someone came in. I looked up to find a woman in dark purple scrubs. She brunette, hair bordering a dark red. She was short. She had pretty blue eyes. If I had to guess, she had to be in her late twenties.

She smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She went over to one of the vending machines to get a snack.

"It's okay. Sometimes, I get to deep in my thoughts." I said, fiddling with my hands.

"I do that sometimes. Are you okay?" She asked, bending over grabbing her snack.

"Yes and no. I'm dying, but I might have a slight chance of getting better. Depressing, huh?" I said, frowning.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you have to have faith until the last option is exhausted. I've seen my side of miracles happen here, so I learned not to give in to easily." The brunette said.

"Thanks. I never got your name." I said.

She smiled. "Where is my manners? I'm Nurse Elizabeth Webber. Yours?" She asked.

"Elena Gilbert." I said, smiling back. My phone started to ring. I answered. "Mom." I said.

"Where are you? I've been looking for you." She said.

"I will just meet you back there at the office." I said.

"Okay. Bye." She said, hanging up. I sighed getting up from my seat. I swayed a little, getting a small pain in my head.

"Eleeeenaaa." Her voice slurred in my mind and my vision started to blacken. All I remember was feeling arms wrapping around me.

A few hours later...

Distant voices became louder and the beeping sound was annoying. My eyes peeked open, barely seeing at that. I could see my parents huddled in a corner with the woman from before.

They were soon out of their conversation when they were alerted that I was woke. My mom was next to me first. She started to rubbing my head. "Hey, sweetie. How are you?" She asked.

"The lights." I mumbled, squinting my eyes.

Apparently, Nurse Webber heard, because she was dimming the lights. Then, she left the room. My dad grabbed my hand, rubbing it.

"The nurse is going to get Dr. Drake." He said, taking a seat next to me.

"What happened?" I said, sitting up with my mom's help.

"A seizure. Luckily, Nurse Webber was there." He said.

I nodded, leaning my head against the bed. "Did you bring my travel guides?" I said, looking to my mom.

She smiled, leaning down to her bag. She pulled out three guides handing it over to me. I picked up the first one, New Zealand, and started to read.

After a while, Dr. Drake and Nurse Webber came back. I continued to read, while Dr. Drake went on and on about my brain waves, so I had to stay overnight. My eyes glanced up, noticing Elizabeth staring at me, then the book.

"Nurse Webber, are you okay?" I asked, looking at her with concern.

She smiled, not really meeting her eyes. My parents stared at her nervously. "Ummm.." She started off.

"Do you guys know each other?" I frowned, looking at all of them. Only Dr. Drake seemed the only one confused.

"Yes, we do. Remember, your father did his residency in New York? Well, he did his residency here. We remember her grandmother." My mom said, smiling.

"Yeah. But I'm fine." Nurse Webber said uneasily. She grabbed my files, leaving out the room.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **"Elena. Are you okay?" I asked, noticing her hands twitching as they reached for her head. I saw her falling, so I reacted by catching her.**

 **I eased her down to floor, rolling her to her side. "SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed. I could hear feet rushing my way. I just kept her on the side.**

 **Patrick rushed in, dropping to her side. "What happened?" He asked, flashing light in her eyes.**

 **"There was no signs whatsoever! She got up and was down the next twitching." I said, helping him put Elena on the bed, putting her to her side again.**

 **I could hear, someone behind, rounding into the vending area. "ELENA!" She screamed, coming to the bed.**

 **I looked to the woman and gasped. In all my life, I never thought I would see her again. She had few streaks of gray and wearing glasses.**

 **She looked up to me for second, then looked back down, before her eyes snapped back to me. Her eyes widen, looking gobsmacked.**

 **I looked back down to Elena. I really looked at her. She looked just like me with the thick brown hair, but she had my grandfather's eyes, beautifully brown.**

 **"Webber! Snap out of it! Get moving!" Patrick order, pushing the the bed to the exit. I finally snapped out of my trance, helping.**

 **We move her to a room and immediately started to go in action. I injected her with 10cc of Lorazepam.**

 **Another nurse hooked her up to a machine to monitor her brainwaves. Now, we had to wait and see if she react to the medicine.**

 **Someone came through the door. I looked to the door, groaning internally. Grayson briefly looked at me, then to Dr. Drake. I slipped out of the room, making a mad dash to find Robin.**

 **I found her at the Nurse Station. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, partner-" She caught off abruptly by me grabbing her and pulling her off to the nearest empty room. I pushed her in, closing the doors and blinds.**

 **"Elizabeth, what the hell?" Robin exclaimed.**

 **"Remember that patient that flown all the way to visit Patrick for a medical consultation?" I asked as I paced.**

 **She hopped on the bed. "Yes. Why?" She asked, observing me.**

 **"Okay. Remember the secret I told you about my past with Jason Quartermaine? The secret that shall not be named until today?" I asked, looking to her. I was majorly panicking and I have no idea what to do.**

 **She frowned in confusion. "Yeeah. What do that got to do with anything?" She asked.**

 **"Well, Patrick's patient is one in the same as my secret." I said, looking at Robin for it to sink in.**

 **Robin stared at me in confusion, then it finally clicked. "Oh… " was only thing that left her mouth.**

" **Now, they want me to tell Jason that secret!" I said, finally leaning against the door.**

" **For medical reasons, I assume?" Robin said, looking at me.**

" **Yes. I mean how can I tell Jason something like this? Just when I thought it was possible for us to put leave our past behind, this happens!" I said in a huff.**

" **Forget about that for a moment. How are you taking this?" Robin asked, coming over.**

" **What do you mean?" I asked.**

" **You are seeing your daughter the first time sixteen, seventeen years. How are you?" She looked more intently.**

 **I sighed. "Least I know she had loving parents. I'm trying not to dwell, but looking at her, I feel all that guilt coming back for giving her away. You should see her. She has my hair, but had these big brown eyes. They stand out against her brown hair, but she is beautiful nevertheless. She had Jason's nose, does that little frown thing he does. It's weird." I said.**

" **When are you going to tell Jason? Or Nikolas?" Robin questioned.**

" **I have no other choice, but to tell Jason immediately! Trust me, I want to avoid this subject at all cost, but her literal life is depending on this information. As for Nikolas, I'm going to tell him when I get home." I said freaking out.**

 **Jason is going to hate me soo much! "Liz, calm down! Jason is the most reasonable person. Just tell him situation and he will understand. Just finish your shift, then go to his ." Robin said.**

 **I stared at her. "Geez, make it sound so easy." I deadpanned. Both of our pagers went off, so we left the room, going our separate way. I walked up to nurse station, finding Patrick filling out reports.**

" **Patrick, what's up?" I said, going up the platform. He looked up at me with smile.**

" **I need you to run a series of test for Patient Gilbert. These records are from last year and I want to know how much the tumor progressed." Patrick said, writing in his charts. "The tumor is complex. Never seen anything like this before." He said.**

" **Do you know what Oncologist you are bring aboard?" I asked out of curiosity.**

" **I'm not really sure, but I'm going to use the Head of Oncology for a consult." He looked down at his pager. "Sorry. Emergency." He said, before walking off. I sighed, before making phone calls to different technicians to bring down Elena for the test Patrick order.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not Own any characters or pictures

 **Author's Note MUST READ!**

 **Another, I'm improving on cleaning up any errors in my story, so bear with me on that situation. From the first story I posted, you can see I've gotten better.**

 **Now for this story, let me clear things up!**

 **1)He is Jason Morgan. The accident happened, but during that time, Liz and Jason Quartermaine dated.**

 **2)The rape happened, but not the age of 16. She was eighteen, which lead her to meet Lucky. So, everything is pretty much the same, but she ends up with Nikolas. Aiden is his child and Jake is Jason's.**

 **3) Elena's appearance is brown hair, brown eyes.**

 **4)Jason is in the mafia. Jason is portrayed by Steve Burton.**

 **6) Jason and Sonny are best friends and partners in the mob. They still have their rocky history**

 **Any other changes will be posted before every chapter, so read A/N, so I won't leave many! Thanks for the patience**

Elena's POV

Now, I was watching television, Days Of Our Lives, and eating the dinner they brought for me. My mom met up with my dad, leaving me alone, which I'm grateful for. Nurses and my doctor been in and out, leaving me restless. I looked when I heard the door opened, seeing Nurse Webber.

She smiled coming in, coming over. "How are you doing?" Elizabeth said, getting out her stethoscope.

Her cool hands opened up the thin hospital dress and placing the round part over my heart. "Good. My seizure didn't leave me temporarily paralyzed this time around." I joked, but one look at her face told me it wasn't so funny. "Sorry. Dark humor." I said as she wrote down on her chart.

"No, it's okay. It caught me off guard. It seems you had it rough." Elizabeth commented.

I hunched my shoulders. "Physically, yes, but I had a great life to balance out the bad. I'm not denying I didn't have my moments where I wanted to give up, but I bounced back the best way I could." I said as I reached out my arm for her to take my blood pressure.

She nods, smiling. "That's nice. That is what we all hope for." Elizabeth said, distractedly. She observed the numbers, then she scribbled down in her chart again.

"Do you have any kids?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Three little boys, newborn baby girl, and a step-son." Liz responded.

"Thats nice. So, you are marry?" I asked as I watched her change out the IV.

"Yes. For two years now." She said with a smile. "Do you have a boyfriend?" She looked up at me.

I shook my head, sadness stewing inside of me. I put a smile on my face. "No. Never had one. No point in leaving more people to grieve for me. I'm content like this." I said, turning my attentions to the t.v..

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it is okay. Feel free to ask me anything." I said, sighing.

Elizabeth and I started to talk, telling her where I'm from. By the time my parents came back, we were laughing to the point I couldn't breathe.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked, looking at Elizabeth with a stern face. I frowned.

"She was doing my check up, mom." I explained, looking at her.

"Not to be rude, but talking isn't what you are paid for." Mom said in a calm tone. Dad reached out to her.

"Miranda, relax. Nurse Webber is only comforting Elena." My dad said, looking hesitantly over to Nurse Webber.

Mom sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. "I'm sorry. It's been a rough day." Mom answered, while dad rubbed her shoulders.

Webber shook her head gently. "No, it's fine. I'm all done here. See you guys later." Webber patted my hand softly, before making her exit.

"What's going on?" I questioned soon as I heard the click from the door.

"What do you mean, Elle?" Dad questioned, sitting on the bed next to me. He caressed my head as he look down with admiration.

"Every time Nurse Webber is around, you guys look like you've seen a ghost. Anyone can tell there is more than a brief meeting in the past." I questioned, looking over to my mom especially.

"There is nothing for you to worry about, sweetie. I promise to apologize later." Mom countered, totally avoiding the question.

"Good news! Dr. Drake says everything is looking good, but he wants to keep you overnight before he discharge you in the morning! You will even have all your test done." Dad said happily, looking over to my mom for a quick second.

"That's good. How was your interview with Dr. Quartermaine?" I smiled.

"Well, I was offered a position, but she understood my answer would depend on Dr. Drake's decision in a week." Dad explained, laying next to me.

"That's good. Maybe we should go out tomorrow. Have a nice family gathering." My mom offered.

"We will see. All these test has me exhausted." I said as I went back to my traveling guide.

"Okay, sweetie. Would you like us to stay the night with you?" Dad asked, patting my knee.

"No, I'm fine. Go back to hotel and get a good night's sleep for me." I said.

My family lingered for another hour before taking their leave from the hospital. I sigh with restless as I flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch.

I heard the door creak open, leading my eyes to Nurse Webber, peeking her head through.

"I'm heading out for night. Can I get you something before I leave?" She asked as she leaned more into the doorway.

"If I asked what was going on between you and my parents, would you tell me?" I asked as I looked to her.

She looked to me in silence, before exhaling. "I would if I could, but I think that is something that should come from your parents. When they do tell you, just know I will be here to answer any question that you have." She retorted.

I could have been a brat about it, demanding answers, but I simply nodded and turned my attention back to dull television. "Have a nice night, Nurse Webber. See you tomorrow." I said simply.

"See you tomorrow, Elena." I heard the soft click of the door, but I could see her silhouette outside the door. After a few moments, she walked away, leaving me with my restless thoughts.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I paced outside of Jason's apartment for the past ten minutes, trying to work up the courage to knock. My phone started to vibrate.**

 **I looked down and saw 'Nikolas' flashing across the screen. I sent a quick text to tell him I was fine that I would be home soon.**

 **I walked close to the door, breathing in and out. I did three rapid knocks, before flinching away as if it caught fire. I felt panic swell in me. "God! Why did I do that!? Stupid!" I mumbled to myself.**

" **That would be one of the many words to describe you." I heard Sam's poisonous voice speak from behind me.**

 **My nervousness dry, replaced with annoyance. I turned back around. I held my wit, because I didn't come for her.**

" **Is Jason here? I need to talk to him." Glaring at the bitch that could invoke more anger in me than any person in this town.**

 **Her perfectly arched eyebrows slanted downward. She crossed her arms in perfect arrogance. "What do you need him for? He is not going to get wrapped up in your troubles again, Elizabeth. So take your pity act somewhere else. Preferably your husband." Sam snarked.**

 **She went to slam the door in my face, but I stopped the door with a hard slam of my hand. I pushed past her, despite her protest.**

 **At the same time, Jason was making an entrance, holding his son in his arms. I ignored the twinge of anger.**

" **Liz, what are doing here? Is something wrong?" Jason asked as he finished his trip down the stairs. Danny cooed as he saw Sam coming to Jason's side.**

" **Ummmm, no, but I do need talk you about something important. Alone." I directed the last part to Sam, who would no doubt make a fuss.**

 **Jason nodded, before handing over Danny. Out of my peripheral, I see Sam's mouth open, but Jason stops her.**

" **Sam, please just give us a moment." I fought off every urge not to smirk just to annoy her more, but the i'm trying not be childish when it comes to our situation.**

 **Sam glared at me, before making her way up the stairs.**

 **There was a few moments of silence, awkward as hell. "Would you like to have a seat?" Jason asked, hands stuffed in his jean pockets.**

" **I'm too damn nervous to have a seat. Look, I know we agreed to give each other space, but something has came up." I said as fiddled with my fingers.**

" **Is Jake okay?" Jason asked. He moved closer towards me, but I moved away slightly. Honestly, I don't think either dealt with our feelings with each other, so I didn't want feel the flutters that developed whenever he was around.**

 **I knew he wasn't happy with my decision to cut him out of my life, because it was detrimental to my sanity and overall I loved Nikolas.**

" **Jake is fine, Jason. This has to deal more with yourself before the accident. Jason Quartermaine." I said, watching the slight frown on his face. It was always a uncomfortable topic for him to discuss, so I almost felt guilty.**

" **What about him?" Jason took a seat on the black leather recliner, facing me.**

" **I never told anyone this, but we or Jason Q. was fooling around when were teenagers." I said as I took a seat farthest away from him. His cold, blue eyes was completely focused on me.**

" **I don't understand. How did we even cross paths in that way?" Jason questions.**

" **That doesn't matter at this particular time. What I needed to tell you were that after your accident, I found out I was pregnant, Jason." I just came out and said it. I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to.**

 **I jumped as my phone once again vibrated in my back pocket. I chanced a look to Jason, who eyes were trained on.**

 **I answered my phone without looking. "Hello?" I asked as I got up from my seat.**

" **Where are you? Did you go see Jason?" Robin asked over the phone.**

" **Robin, this isn't the best time. I'm with someone right now." I said, trying to avoid using Jason name.**

" **Oh shit! You with him now!" Robin said.**

 **Then I heard a voice in the background. "Mommy, that's a bad word! Swear jar!" Robin's daughter yelled.**

" **I swear she was in her room!" I heard Robin mumbled.**

" **She is just racking up money! Anyways, I have to go." I said, feeling that familiar stare.**

" **Okay. Call me straight away when you're done. Love ya, bye!" Robin said. The phone disconnected, leaving me in silence again.**

" **Why did you never tell me? Why now?" Jason asked.**

 **I turned with a sigh. "Jason, you didn't even know who you were. Your family didn't particularly like me, except for Lila. I was already a burden to my own grandmother. To put it simply, we were not in the best of situation. As to why I didn't tell you later on, I don't know." I blew out a loud breath. I ran my hand through my curls.**

" **Why now, Elizabeth?!" Jason was agitated, which clear from the emotion, which I rarely see from Jason.**

" **I gave my baby up for adoption to a nice couple. They lived here briefly. She's sick, Jason. They came back for consultations with Patrick in the last few days. Patrick needs to run a full medical history from both our families." I explained.**

" **Her? I have a daughter. What's her name?" Jason asked. Despite the situation, I could see a very small smile come from him, but gone as quick as it came.**

" **Elena Gilbert, but the parents wish for us to have limited contact, Jason. Honestly, I agree with them. Anyways, if you can visit Patrick in the next few days that would be helpful." I looked to Jason before making the decision that I said all had to say.**

" **Jason, I'm really sorry about this, but neither us was in the right place to take care of a child. I made the hardest and the best decision for her." I added on, but Jason remained quiet, not looking at me anymore.**

 **I collected my phone and headed to the door. "What does she look like?" Jason asked, stopping me before I exited the door.**

 **I smiled. "She's beautiful, Jason. She has thick, long brown hair with your bright brown eyes. She looks my grandfather. She likes traveling guides. I just shook my head in disbelief, while imaging you for hours would sit up a read traveling guides as if they Stephen King novels." I was about to say more, before I realize that I shouldn't go into detail about Elena. She wasn't our child and this was making it worse.**

" **I know that this is alot to take in right now and I'm sorry. Stop by tomorrow morning during my shift and we can take care of things there." I said, continuing towards the door. Jason behind me quietly, opening the door for me.**

 **I turned around, cuffing my hair behind my ears. Hesitating, I said, "Ummm, maybe if no one is around, you could accidently return my phone to me while I'm checking on Elena in Room 506 if you want." I scratched my head awkwardly, waiting for his answer.**

 **He nodded absently, knowing he was trying to come to grips with everything. "I would appreciate that, Liz. And I will be there first thing in the morning." Jason said, lowly looking me in the eyes.**

 **The atmosphere between us years ago was so easy. We never felt unease to talk to one another, but now it as if we were in two different worlds. "See you in the morning, Jason." I said, before walking away.**

 **I drove around Port Charles, trying to clear my head, before going home to Nikolas. I finally pull up to our family home, seeing the lights on in the living room. I park the car in the garage and went through that entrance into the house. "Nikolas, I'm home!" I spoke up, tossing my purse onto the marble countertop.**

 **I hear footsteps heading my way as I take work shoes off at the door. I look up to smile widely to see Nikolas step in the room, holding our precious girl, Eliza. He was rocking her gently, even though she was asleep. "Hi, babe. How was work?" He asked, coming over to kiss me.**

 **I groaned as laid my head against his chest, figuring out how to break the news to Nikolas. He chuckles softly, wrapping a arm around me. "It has been a long day, Nik. Give me a moment to relax, then we have to talk about a few things." I said, pulling away to lean against the counter.**

 **Nikolas frown a bit, looking at me concerned. "Did something happen? Something wrong?" He inquired, placing his hand back on Eliza's back.**

 **I made a face, shaking my hand in so-so gesture. "Not bad, but I guess it depends how you react. Let me take a shower and get ready for bed and you put Eliza to bed, then we can talk." I kissed Eliza head, wishing her sweet dreams, before heading upstairs to my bathroom.**

Elena's POV

I sighed, irritated that I couldn't go to sleep. I tossed and turned multiple times, before giving up. Calling my friends were out of the question since it was late in the night. I looked the windows barely seeing any of the nurses roaming the halls.

Mind made up, I get from the bed, grabbing my robe off the chair, then grabbed my oxygen tank on the way out. I looked down the halls to see that had a chance to escape my room for a few moments.

I creep the halls towards the elevators without interference. It was quiet and no one was around, creeping me out. I made it to the elevators, but let out a little yelp when I heard someone call out "Mystery girl!" I groaned in pain as I hit wall, instantly grabbing at my shoulder.

Hurried footsteps made their way to me, asking if I was okay. I looked up to see the guy from the Kelley's. I breathe in, enjoying the Irish Spring scent coming from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan said, helping me stand up straight.

"Don't worry. I'm a jumpy person. How are you?" I asked, adjusting my nasal cannula back in my nose.

"I'm okay. I was on my way to visit my brother in his room until I saw you." He smiles, green eyes lighting up.

I look to him in concern. "Is he okay?" I asked, not even noticing that I was following him away from the elevator.

"Yeah. A car accident, which lead him to a concussion and broken leg, but other than that he will be okay. Are you okay?" He asked, observing my hospital clothes.

I blush out of embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just here to have test run. Nothing major." I explained, brushing my hair behind my ear. "I was only trying to get out of my room for the moment. My parents been hovering like hounds." I laughed.

"I know that feeling. My brother nearly have to call security to have them tossed out the room. If you want, you can stop by and play console with us." Stefan offered, stopping outside the door.

I bit my lip, contemplating. "Your brother won't mind? And how do you have a console in the hospital?" I asked, looking up to him.

He smirks. "My dad is on the board of the hospital. And no, my brother won't mind. I actually mention you to him." He smiles slyly.

My eyebrow perk up out of shock. "You mention me?" I asked, laughing at him.

He laughed. "He thought it was hilarious that someone didn't fall undeniable charm, which actually reminds me… what is your name, mystery girl?" He asked, pushing open the door to the hospital room.

"Fine, it is Elena if you must know." I teased, trailing in behind Stefan. My head snapped up when I heard another voice.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you gave in already. It was actually fun watching the circles turn in his head as he gushed about you all yesterday. ' _Michael, you've should have seen her! She is gorgeous!'_ He wouldn't stop." The young man, blonde hair and blue eyes looking up at the two of us.

Stefan groans at his younger brother. "And here I was being nice bringing your Call of Duty game and this is how you treat me!" Stefan protested, a smile on his face, tossing the game on the bed.

I smile at the two as Michael dodged his brother hand as it tried to ruffle his blond hair. "Well it is the younger sibling job to annoy older siblings." Michael argued back.

"I will this remember this when you ask me to save you from Joss' princess tea party. Anyways, Michael this Elena and Elena this is my annoying brother Michael." Stefan introduced, pulling a chair out for me. I shake Michael's hand, before taking a seat.

"Nice to meet you. What console are you playing?" I inquired, watching as Stefan pick up the game and walking over to the television.

"Playstation 4. You play?" He asked, using the remote to adjust the bed up.

A devious smirk spread across my face. "Oh yeah. I can pride myself on being an excellent shooter, but I don't want to bruise anyone ego." I laughed softly, as a PS controller was passed to me.

Michael laughs. "I like her, Stefan, but you might want to grab tissues for her. I about to kill her at this game." Michael retorted, hyped when COD: WW II popped up on the screen.

I shook my head, already getting comfortable in the atmosphere.

Thirty minutes later…

I was laughing hard as I shot Michael off the building as he tried to make a leap. **Team Deathmatch** flashed across the screen, me getting the winning kill. I threw my arms up in the air as Michael tossed the controller on the bed, pouting.

"My three to your two! Yay! I won! I won!" I chanted in a sing songy voice.

Stefan patted his brother in mock comfort, opting to watch the two of us play the game. "Damn, bro. It's okay, we can find your masculinity somewhere." Stefan laughed as Michael shoved his hand off.

We all jumped when the door opened, older blonde woman with a Doctor coat came in the room. She looked among us to the television, before looking back. "Michael, you know you are under orders to have plenty of rest, yet you're up at two' o clock in the morning!" The older woman scolded, going over to turn off the television.

I made a face, looking at the other two. Mouthing "I'm sorry", but Stefan waved me off with a gentle smile. I almost laughed at the redden expression of Michael as his head landed against the pillows.

"Sorry Monica, I should have said no to Michael. It was my fault." Stefan added, defending his brother.

"Grandma, it was one game. Plus, I practically slept the day away." Michael defended, placing his controller on the stand next to him.

Not meaning to, I yawned loudly, placing my hand against my mouth. I shied away from the older woman's stare. She frowned, noticing my hospital garb.

"Miss, what are you doing out of your room?" She inquired, hand on her hip as looked between the three of us. I laughed nervously, not liking the attention. "Ummm, no reason you are going to accept." I mumbled. Stefan covered his mouth, hiding the smile.

"What is your name, young lady?" Monica asked, tucking in Michael, while Stefan was making heart signs with his fingers. I looked away, before I start to laugh.

"Elena Gilbert, ma'am." I answered, seeing instant recognition on her face.

"The daughter of Dr. Grayson Gilbert. Well, it is nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Quartermaine but you should definitely be in the bed." Monica said, coming over to help me up from my seat. I sighed as I picked up my tank.

"Sorry guys, it seems that I have been caught. It was nice hanging out with you two. Feel free to stop by room if I'm still here after you are discharged. Stefan." I let Dr. Quartermaine lead me away, smiling after hearing, "Elena, see you soon." Stefan spoke lowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own of the characters or photos**

 **Another, I'm improving on cleaning up any errors in my story, so bear with me on that situation. From the first story I posted, you can see I've gotten better. So about time I post this chapter the corrections are probably made. I check on them later.**

 **Nina Dobrev - Elena Gilbert**

 **Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Grayson Gilbert**

 **Madeiline Stowe - Miranda Gilbert**

 **Paul Wesley - Stefan Salvatore-Corinthos**

 **The rest of the The Vampire Diaries cast is the same**

 **General Hospital cast the same.**

 **Chapter 5**

Elizabeth's POV

I shuffled out my bathroom into the bedroom to find Nikolas, already sitting in the bed shirtless, waiting for me. He looked up from his laptop and I smiled at him, rubbing the lotion into my hands as walkover to my bed in the night gown.

"How was your day, Nik?" I asked as I pulled back the covers to get in.

Nik sighed as his head fell back in exhaustion. "There was some matters I needed to handle out at the island. I'm working to have sanctuaries build for syrian refugees in Greece and England. Jax reached out to collab with me to build some in Australia, but my people and Jax is working with the Government to have it approved." Nik explained as he closed the laptop to sit on the nightstand.

My heart melted as I thought about the massacre that was happening to the people of Syria. "What is happening over there just send chills up my spine. I think it is amazing cause that you are starting and hope Jax is successful." I said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Nik sat up, turning to face me, knowing that we needed to have a conversation. "We can talk about my endeavors later, but let us have that conversation that you wanted to have." He said, paying attention.

I groaned as I didn't know how he would take it. "I don't even know where to start." I mumbled, putting my hair into a sloppy bun. "Remember, I left for that one summer to go visit my Aunt in upstate New York when I was seventeen?" I asked, looking to Nik.

He scrunched his face as he thought back. "I believe so. You were acting out of character for quite bit." Nik commented, turning his eyes back to me.

I nodded with his statement. "The reason was… I was pregnant, Nik and went Upstate to have my baby." I said, breathing deeply. Nikolas froze as his stare became intense. He had shock look on his face.

"You had a baby? How - I mean I know how…" Nik stuttered over his words. I didn't mean to but I giggled at his utter confusion.

I stifled my giggles, breathing in deep again to focus. "I was fooling around with… Jason Quartermaine." I said, trailing off as Nik just stared at me.

He rubbed at his face, keeping his eyes on me. "Jason Quartermaine a.k.a. Jason Morgan?" He asked.

I nodded. "I was going through things and Jason was faltering under pressure from his family and it just kind of happened. We were more friends than we were lovers, but we indulge from time to time. Then, Jason had his accident and found out like a week later that I was pregnant. Jason was in a coma and I was going through things at the time. Anyways, I met this nice couple here in Port Charles and they wanted to adopt and I took their offer. The reason I bring this up is that they are back in town, because their daughter is sick, Nik. I was soo shock to turn around and saw Mrs. Gilbert." I explained, grasping Nik's hand, which I was happy that he didn't pull away.

He was quiet for a moment. "Does Jason know?" He asked, scratching his head.

"I told him before I came home. I didn't have a choice, because the both of us need to give our full medical history and have blood work ran." I said.

"God Elizabeth, this is…" He laughed as he got up from the bed to pace.

"I know, Nikolas. I didn't expect you to be all happy about this." I replied, staying on the bed. I knew it was wrong watching his physique than be fully committed to our conversation. I shook my head as my eyes tried to stay above his chest.

"So what does this mean for Jason and you?" Nikolas inquired.

I sighed as I knew this was going to be an issue. "Nikolas, this doesn't change anything for me. I love you and when I made a conscious decision to give Jason and I space, it was for me and for us to have a fighting chance. It was one of the best decision I made for myself in long time and there hasn't been a moment I regretted. If I wasn't truly here mentally, we wouldn't have gotten past the 'I dos', Nikolas." I came around, taking his hands in mine.

I reached up and kissed him, channelling my love for him. I meant every word I said to him. Jason and I love was a firework, but like every firework it burnt out. It took me time to accept that and realize that living my life for others or basing my life decisions off other people decisions wasn't healthy for me.

Nikolas hands cuddled my waist, pulling me in. I broke the kiss, my hands placed on his chest. "If you need time Nik, I understand, but don't doubt my feelings nor my commitment to you. This will be an adjustment, but we will get over it." My hands slid up to his neck, I went in for another kiss.

He deepen the kiss. I felt my hair slip from the ponytail, brushing my shoulders. We walked backwards towards the bed, falling over. We laughed as Nik situated himself between my legs. I moaned as Nik sucked at me neck. My silk gown rose up my thighs. My breath hitch as Nik's rogue hand slip between my legs.

His fingers brushed me when we heard our baby's cry from the monitor. Nikolas groaned in frustration as I laughed through my heavy breathing at our struggles. "I swear Eliza has built in cockblock receptors. It has been two weeks!" He complained.

I really wanted to feel bad, but I just felt humor from our situation. "Your turn?" I asked as I watched him adjust himself, giving me pout. He nodded reluctantly, before sighing. "Coming, sweetheart!" I heard from the hallway.

 **Elena's POV**

 **I looked up, brushing my teeth, as Dr. Drake came in. He stopped as he noticed me in the bathroom.**

" **I can come back." He offered, but I shook my head. I leaned down to rinse my mouth. I turned off the faucet, reaching over to grab my face towel to dry my mouth. I exit the bathroom to see my parents, talking to Jeremy on the phone.**

" **Morning, Dr. Drake. How are you?" I asked, smiling at the doctor.**

 **He returned the smile, rubbing his hands with sanitizer. "I'm doing good. I have a couple of questions I need to ask you. Do you have sharp pain, specifically your chest?" Dr. Drake questioned me, sitting against your chair.**

" **Yes, but nothing unusual. I'm always experience some type of pain." I commented. My parents hung up from Jeremy to be more attentive.**

" **Do you have shortness of breath, more than usual?" He followed up, doting down on his clipboard.**

" **Maybe?" I responded, trying to be helpful as possible.**

" **What is going on, Dr. Drake?" Mom asked, looking concern.**

" **One of the rotating nurse who did a routine check with the stethoscope heard congestion in the lungs. So to be on the safe side, I want to order an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay in the lungs. On the other note, I have results from your recent test and compare to your last examines. The good news is there hasn't been any growth in the tumor. So, I sat down with fellow doctors who could help in your case. We all agreed if we are going to have a chance to fight this, you probably would have to go through chemotherapy." Dr. Drake said, looking to me.**

 **I looked at him, not knowing what to say. I mean I came in his office, convinced that he would tell me that nothing could be done. Now, he is sitting before me, giving me a game plan. I never had plan.**

 **I felt a tap on my knee, jarring me from my thoughts, meeting my Dad's face. "Are you okay, Elle?" He asked concern written on his face.**

" **I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel." I said with honesty.**

" **Doc, can we just discuss the ultrasound for now? I think Elle can only process one thing at a time." Dad spoke for me, feeling grateful.**

" **Gray, this is something we should talk right away. This is the first time someone actually proposed a plan, possibly a solution." Mom argued, tears in her eyes and smile on her face.**

 **Dad took hold of her hand. "I understand that, but let us take one step at a time for Elena. We can discuss after her results from the ultrasound, Miranda." Dad urged, gently. Mom nodded, receding for the moment.**

 **A knock interrupted the tension in the room. The door opens, Nurse Webber head popping in. "Morning, everyone." Elizabeth greeted, coming in. She was sporting a deep purple scrub, hair up in a ponytail.**

 **I couldn't help but notice when my mom tensed up, smiling with a strain. "Morning." She replied, turning her eyes from the nurse. My Dad just waved.**

" **Nurse Webber, just in time. Do the routine check-up and afterwards, ordered a ultrasound for Ms. Gilbert." Dr. Drake ordered, writing something on the page.**

" **Yes, Doctor. I also have that file we discuss about this morning on your desk and Patient Morgan will be in soon to take those test you order." Elizabeth said back, looking over my monitor.**

 **Dr. Drake nodded his head, sliding his pen in his pocket. He got up from his seat. "I will be back after examining your results from your ultrasound when they come in. As of right now, you could travel down to the cafeteria and eat or your parents can wheel you around the property outside. We have a flower garden that you could appreciate if you want to do that." Dr. Drake replied, smiling at me.**

" **Thanks, I will think about it." I replied, suddenly not feeling very happy at the moment. Dr. Drake smile and nodded, before walking out the door.**

 **I jolted when ice cold hands touched my neck, Elizabeth jerking away from me. "Im sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to do that, but I have to check your glands in your and neck, make sure they are not swollen." She explained.**

" **The cold was unexpected that was all." I relax, tilting my head up slightly. With tender presses, her hand ran along my neck and face. "Everything seem to be in your glands." She marked on her clipboard.**

" **So sweetie, would you like to go out today? It is really nice weather outside. The sun is shining!" My mother said, a bright smile spread across her face. My Dad just chuckle, adjusting his glasses, flipping through the book I had earlier.**

 **I smiled as looked to her. "Sure, why not." I said, sighing.**

 **Mom's smile fell, looking at me intently. "Elena, what is wrong? I don't understand how you could be upset at the news that Dr. Drake delivered." She just didn't understand. I spent majority of my freshmen paralyzed on my left of my body, instead of enjoying my homecoming. I watched my friends do various sports, while I sat on the sideline with Wilbur, my oxygen tank. I had even started to see therapist just so I could have someone to talk. I mean my mom had rose color glasses on the whole time and I don't fault her for that.**

 **I've spent so much time dying that I couldn't believe the sudden hail mary. "How can you not, Mom? I don't have the energy to believe what Dr. Drake said. What Dr. Drake suggested could actually make it worst!" I snapped, angry tears spill out. I was beyond frustrated.**

" **Elena, I need you to calm down. Your blood pressure is a little higher than we want, nothing to administer medicine for, but definitely to keep our eye on." Elizabeth noted.**

 **Dad sat on the bed next to me, arm laid on my shoulder to bring me in. He patted my head, sighing. I laid my head on his shoulder, just contemplating what to do. "Everything is going to be alright, Elle. Whatever decision you decide to make we will support you." He said firmly. I could tell he was making eye contact with Mom, because she looked away from him, slight tint of red in her face.**

" **I did my check-up and she is doing fine. I will make note to the other rotating nurse to keep an eye on your blood pressure. Usually the Ultrasound tech take a couple of hours, so it might be bit of a wait. I will be back later to check on you." Elizabeth said, giving me a slight smile, before leaving.**

Elizabeth's POV

I left Elena's room with a heavy heart, trying my hardest to keep my distance. I torn between assigning someone else and being close and know what is going on. I made way to the hub desk to type to order an ultrasound via computer systems. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Jason heading my way.

I finish the request, just in time as he stopped at the desk. "Morning Jason, did you finish the check-up?" I asked, looking to him.

He nodded, looking around. "Yeah, Robin did everything herself and keep me off the records. It seems for the best." He explained.

I stepped off the platform, Jason moving away to allow me space to get through. "How is she?" He inquired, walking along side of me.

"Besides her medical condition, she is fine. Patrick suspects there might be fluid in her lungs, so she has a ultrasound later on." I explained, cracking my knuckles.

"Is there anything else I could do? I just feel like-" Jason started to say.

"Helpless? I feel the same. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but it is becoming hard to differentiate my personal and professional emotions." I explained, not looking at Elena's room as we passed by.

"Is that her?" He asked, his eyes lingering until we turned the corner.

"Yeah, that is her. Are you visiting Michael? The doctor said they are going to discharged him later today or in the morning." I smiled, remembering Michael trying to convince Monica to release him. Stubborn boy!

Jason rubbed at his face. "No Carly is in there and I have no doubt that Sam told her about your late night visit. And if Carly sense something, she going to go at it like a bloodhound." Jason laughed as we circle the hallways back to the elevators.

I laughed, knowing how Carly is, even after all this time. " I will definitely let you handle that. I know Elena and her parents are staying at the Metro Court." Shaking my head at the thought.

"Of course of all the places, they stay there." We stopped at the elevators. He pressed the down button.

"Well, let me get back to work, then. I will keep you updated… if that is what you want?" I asked, leaving that up to him.

He nodded, his crystal blue eyes looking at me. "I would like… that, Elizabeth. Thanks." We looked to elevator when it dinged, opening up. "See you later." He said, walking on the elevator.

"You, too." I repeated, walking away. I yelped as Robin jumped out at me, laughing her ass off.

"Don't do that! I almost had an heart attack!" I groaned, my chest hurting just a bit.

Her smile was wide as her giggles died down. "Well, good thing you are at hospital, then." She sassed, following me.

I gave her a face as I turned back around. "I'm going to get you back, don't worry." I laughed.

"So, how did Jason and Nikolas took the news?" Robin inquired, pulling me off to the side.

"They both took the news better than I expected. Both were a little agitated, though Nikolas was more worried about Jason being in my life again. We had a conversation this morning and he wanted to pay for the medical bills and pay for anything she would need. It was really sweet, but everything is moving faster than I wanted. She probably will never find out, but if she does, I don't want everyone to overwhelm her." I sighed, dumping my concern onto Robin, who listened attentively.

"Yeah, I was talking to her and it seems she kind of just to alone, not making ties. I was like that when I found out I was HIV+, I thought I was a ticking time, walking around, but I was able to manage my disease. I understand her point of view." Robin retorted, smiling at the passing doctors.

"You think I should send Dr. Collins over to see her. I can sense that depressed and stressed on top of that. I saw panic in her eyes when Patrick suggested Chemotherapy." I scratched my head.

"I thought she was talking to you?" Robin asked more of a question.

I shook my head, crossing my arms. "There is no way I can remain biased when discussing her health problems. I can barely hold it together as is." I huffed. Robin started to talk, before her name was announced over the intercom.

"How about Patrick and I come over tonight, hang out with you guys? We can talk then." Robin offered, walking away.

"Yeah, sure." I responded, pushing off the wall, missing Sam at the end of the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or photos.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Elena's POV**

 **James, the ultrasound tech, cleaned off the gel off my chest, while Dr. Drake over the looked over the images. "So, you do have fluid in lungs, which we do have to remove by a procedure called Thoracentesis. People of good health usually have to monitor for hour and half, but we probably have to watch over you to the morning. You more prone to infections." Dr. Drake explained, turning to me.**

 **I groaned as I thought about, just becoming exhausted. "How long does the procedure take, Dr. Drake?" Mom asked, leaning forward in concern.**

" **The usual time is about thirty minutes, but depending how much fluid is in the lungs it could take longer. We will determine that in Radiology under X-Ray. We won't put you to sleep, but numb the area, which will make you groggy. Then, we take a needle and insert between the ribs and extract the fluid." Dr. Drake moved out of the way as James exit the room to continue his rounds.**

" **Do you have to perform on both lungs?" Dad questioned, pushing his glasses on top of his head. He scratched at his beard, looking up.**

" **Both of them, unfortunately. I will schedule the procedure for tonight, because I have a surgery I need to attend to, but soon as that done, I will be back this way." Dr. Drake instructed, then leaving out.**

 **I blew raspberry, giving my father an annoyed look. "This suck." I complained.**

" **I know sweetheart, but it is something that needs to be done. Anyways, we still have to break our tie in Deuces Wild." He smile, wrinkles around more pronounced.**

 **I 'hmmm' at him with a teasing smile. "Last time I checked, I won the last two games, which I'm in the winning lead." I argued, watching him shuffle the cards.**

 **He scoffed. "I'm still convinced you took the deck. Your Mom was usually talkative at that time." He countered, looking between us, Mom raising up her magazine to block her face.**

 **I giggled, knowing I took advantage at that time. "Oh, don't be a sore loser, Dad!" I laughed, looking at my five cards. I couldn't believe my luck. I had two '2's', '3', 'Q', and 'J' in my hand. I basically won the game. I kept my face straight, looking at him. I watched as he sorted his hand. There was a '5' next to the deck.**

" **Did you need the '5'?" I asked, before taking a card from the top, laying it down. It was 'K'. I didn't need it, the opportunity falling on my dad.**

" **Nope!" He said, taking a card from the top. His eyes lighten up as he pulled in the card. He laid down a pair of '8', but he had to decide what card throw down out of his hand. He eyed me over his hand, then back to his hand. He took a deep breath, tossing down the card dramatically. It was a '7'.**

" **You got lucky this time." I mumbled, smiling. Mom just shook her head as she watched the two of us.**

" **You two take this way too seriously." She chuckled when stuck my tongue at her.**

" **Ummm, have you seen the kids at Monopoly?" Dad argued with questioning look.**

" **No, Kol takes it way to seriously! He literally ripped the board in half! I almost peed my pants when he threw a tantrum. I couldn't breathe through my giggles!" I said, shaking my head. I pulled a card from the top, seeing 'Q'.**

" **Sorry Dad, but you going to add a tally to my wins. Deuces Wild!" I placed my cards on the bed, hunching my shoulders at Dad's outrage.**

Sam's POV

I rushed back around the corner, making sure Robin and Elizabeth didn't see me. Jason has been acting weird the moment Elizabeth left last night. I tapped at my chin as I thought over what Robin and Elizabeth was talking about.

" _So, how did Jason and Nikolas took the news?" Robin inquired, pulling Liz off to the side. I stopped at the end of hall, perking up at Jason's name. I peeked around the corner, out of their sight._

 _I frowned at out of context dialogue between the two. "They both took the news better than I expected. Both were a little agitated, though Nikolas was more worried about Jason being in my life again. We had a conversation this morning and he wanted to pay for the medical bills and pay for anything she would need. It was really sweet, but everything is moving faster than I wanted. She probably will never find out, but if she does, I don't want everyone to overwhelm her." Elizabeth went on to say. I kind of zone out, thinking 'What news? Who is she and what did she have to do with Jason?'_

I walked to Michael's hospital room, seeking out Carly. I looked through the window, seeing the older blonde, fluffing at his pillows, Michael looking exasperated. I knocked on the door, Carly looking up.

I pushed on the door, smiling at two. "How is it going Michael?" I asked, leaning against the frame.

"I'm okay, but if came here to take my mother, please do and I will be better." Michael pleaded, but shied away from Carly's stare.

"Michael, I'm just trying make sure you're comfortable. Good news, Dad and I have a room for you ready when you get discharge." Carly smiled at her son, brushing his blonde back, Michael looked anything but happy.

"Carly, can I talk you?" If anyone would know something, it would be Carly. She didn't know how to stay out of Jason's life, let alone his business.

"Is everything okay?" She inquired, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I just need discuss something." I stepped out the room to the hall as Carly followed behind me. She closed the door, then turned around to me.

"Hell must've froze over for Sam Morgan to be seeking me out." Carly said in all her self-righteousness, doing that eye thing she does, clearly judging me.

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms. "Has Jason came to talk to you at all today?" I asked.

Carly shook her head, frowning. "Why? Is something going on?" I saw that inquisitive look she gave. Carly had to be all in the mix of things.

I almost wanted to give a taunting smile just to annoy her. "Elizabeth paid Jason a visit last night. I was wondering if he came to you." I huffed, hitting a dead end, but I also figured if he tell her something she probably keep it a secret from me if Jason asked.

Carly's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What did Ms. Muffin want? They haven't talk to each other for little over two years." Carly's said.

"I have no doubt that something is going on. I overheard Goody two shoes of Port Charles chatting it up. Robin asked Elizabeth how Jason and Nikolas take the news and Elizabeth mention a her and medical bills and that they took the news surprisingly good. I don't know what to make of it." I shook my head, pulling my phone, seeing a text from Jason. "Look, I have to go, but keep an ear open." I asked, sliding my phone in my back pocket.

She nodded her head, waving me off. I scoff as I walked off, vowing to find out what was going on.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I finished up my reports, getting ready to clock out. My head snap up, when I heard a door slam open.**

" **THIS IS MY LIFE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT, MOM!" Elena stumbled out, using the wall to catch her balance.**

" **Sweetie, you finally have a viable solution before you and you won't even think about taking it!" Miranda argued with her daughter, yet trying to help her back to the bed.**

" **Viable? I could die!" Elena snapped, pulling away from Miranda. I set down my files, heading over to the duo.**

" **You're dying now!" Miranda snapped back, but instantly regretted what came out. Silence fell between the two. Miranda cried, reaching towards Elena, only for her to pull away.**

" **I don't have stage 1 cancer, Mom. I have a tumor that is embedded in my brain, trailing down my spine! I'm at higher risk that my tumor will metastasize. The pain I'm feeling now won't compare to that! You don't have to live in this body, I do! All I wanted to do was stay home and be with my friends and brother for the rest of my miserable, but content life. I don't want to die in a painful, drooling mess!"Elena yelled, tears trailing down her face.**

 **I was frozen, her words echoing in my head. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't… "Nurse Webber, help!" Miranda called out my name, snapping me out of my reverie. Elena was out of breath, pale. She was holding her chest, panting hard. I ran over, throwing her arm over my shoulder to keep her from falling to the floor.**

" **Okay, sweetheart. Lets get you back to the bed on your oxygen." She was practically dead weight. I was going to call for help, but Elena's weight was relieved from me. I looked over confused to see that she bridle-styled carried in Jason's arms.**

" **What do you need, Elizabeth?" His eyes widen with concern. I nodded, pointing to her room. I stopped a fellow nurse. "Kasey, get me 10 cc of Diazepam and bring it back to this room! Now!" I ordered, moving into the room. Jason had laid her back on the bed, hovering close.**

" **Jason, I need you to wait outside!" I ordered, grabbing the oxygen mask from the shelf. I placed the oxygen mask on Elena's face, reaching over to turn the oxygen on a low setting. Kasey shuffled in the room, followed by Patrick, who must have just got out of surgery.**

" **What the hell happened?" He inquired, taking over to put the I.V. in Elena's arm, while I set her up to monitoring machine.**

" **Elena and her Mom got in a argument. We need to get a reading on her blood pressure!" I countered, sole focus on my daugh- Elena on the bed. A cold hand grasp my wrist, catching my attention. I looked down to Elena, eyes wide with fear. A tear escape, rolling down the side of her face.**

" **I'm sorry." Her voice rasp out, looking at me. I noticed Patrick injecting the Diazepam into the I.V.. I looked back to Elena, giving a comforting smile.**

 **I didn't mean to, out of habit, placed my hand on her head, caressing. "You are going to be okay. Just relax." My vision became blurred from tears that were swelling within me. I sighed as her eyes drooped closed. I took a breath, pulling back trying to compose myself. I looked over her monitor, her heart falling back in the normal ranges, but her blood pressure spiked.**

" **Nurse Webber, you did good. Nurse Lumens and I got it from here. Take a moment." Dr. Drake ordered, giving me a reassured look. I nodded, running my fingers through my hair, trading spots with Kasey. I turned away, rushing out the room. One look into Jason's eyes, I became nauseous. I pushed past him, running to the bathroom. I slam into the nearest bathroom, dropping to the nearest toilets. I retched up all my lunch, stomach contracting roughly. I was there for a good five minutes, before the heaving started.**

" **Oh, Liz!" Robin's voice travelled, feeling her warm presence behind me. I moaned disgustingly, pushing away from the toilet. A cool towel touched my face, making me feel good.**

" **What happened? I never seen Jason look so pale in my life!" Robin commented. I leaned against the stall door.**

 **I bursted into tears, buried my face into my hands. "I thought I could be indifferent, not feel anything, but seeing her…. Like that! I can't do it, Robin!"Robin pulled me into a hug, consoling me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or photos.**

 **A/N: arcoiris0502 Stefan and Elena are real characters from the TV Verse The Vampire Diaries, who were lovers in the show. I recommend the show if you haven't seen it.**

Chapter 7

Elizabeth's POV

After brushing my teeth with the hospital toothpaste, I followed Robing, feeling alot better from our talk. "Go home and get some sleep." Robin tried to convince me.

"No, I planned the night with you guys and I'm going to have it." I said, but stopped to see Patrick in the halls, talking to the Gilberts'. From his expression, he did not seem happy.

"I understand that this is difficult situation, but I can't have another outburst like that. You seriously put her at risk. I know that Elena's seventeen, but I will only proceed if that is what she wants. She is very right when it comes to her concerns about her health. Currently, she could have another few years versus her getting Chemotherapy and it metastasize, it would be down to months!" Patrick said, sternly.

"Dr. Drake, I will make sure that it won't happen again. I'm going to take her home to rest, give them a couple of days apart. We do really appreciate your help." Grayson apologized, hands resting on Miranda's shoulder, who stared blankly ahead. She was flushed in the face, mascara smeared.

Patrick nodded, watching Grayson lead his wife away, arm around her shoulders. It made me think back when I spied him on the roof of the hospital, crying. He was just being so… strong for the two girls in his life.

Patrick sighed, before walking over to us. "I thought I ordered you home." Patrick said, peering down at me.

I gave a crooked smile, though my heart isn't behind it. "I am, but I still want you guys to stop by. How is Elena?" I questioned.

"Stable. The sedative helped her calm down, had her in and out of sleep." Patrick explained, plucking lint out of Robin's hair.

"That's good. Patrick, I think it is best that I don't stay on Elena's rotation. I'm just…" I trailed, looking down.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, making look up again. "I understand, Elizabeth. Mr. Perry is always looking for his next victim" Patrick joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, because I laughed. "He talks too much. He tells me the story how he met Madonna every time I see him, telling the same corny joke." I complained, looking to Robin who laughed.

"That joke 'What do you call it when Batman that skips church?'" Robin imitated Mr Perry.

"Christian Bale!" We said in unison, falling prey to a fit of giggles. I shook my head, looking forward to the mediocre work.

"Just keep me updated, that is all I ask." I looked around, before lowering my voice. "Did you see Jason? I probably freaked him out." I looked concerned.

"He lingered around until Grayson showed up. He is probably headed home." Patrick said, frowned looking down at his watch. "I had to push back Elena's procedure until tomorrow morning. I have a consultation I need to get." He leaned down, giving Robin a kiss. "She you and Emma at home. And Liz, we are not coming over, because you need rest. We can hang out this weekend. My treat." He bargained as started to walk away.

"Fine, I want cookie dough ice cream!" I said, before he rounded the corner. I walked over to the elevators with Robin, pressing down. "Give Emma a bunch of kisses from me!" I said, hugging my best friend.

"You as well! Safe driving." Robin waved at me through the closing metal doors. My cell rang from within my purse. I rummage through, snatching it up. I swiped right, answering. "Hi, honey! Where are you?" I asked, Nikolas. I frowned as I heard all the rattling in the background.

"I'm at home… failing miserably!" Nikolas said, groaning. I hear water being turned on.

I smirked as I figured out what was happening. "Nik, are you trying to cook?" I snickered, knowing how his previous ventures panned out before.

"I can't even cook noodles right. It is a shame. So, we are having pizza tonight!" I winced as I heard the boys chant in the back, excited for pizza. Left up to them, we would have pizza every night.

"Don't worry, babe! I didn't marry you for your lack of culinary skills." I teased, stepping off the elevator into the garage. I scanned the area, making sure there wasn't anything unusual.

"Oh, really? What did you marry me for?" He bantered back.

A wide smirk spread across my face. "Not for any PG 13 reasons." I flirted, pleased at the little grunt that he made.

"Im determined to get Eliza to sleep all night." Nikolas said back.

I scoff. "Well, I will let you handle that, but I have to get off the phone, so I can drive." I yawned, eyes forming tears.

"Okay, see you when you get home. Be careful." Nikolas said.

"Love you. Bye." I said, hanging up. Taking one more look around, I made my trek to my car. I rounded around the car, stopping to see a familiar motorcycle. I stepped into the garage, seeing the owner leaning against my car.

"Jason?" I spoke out, seeing him look up to me.

"Sorry, I couldn't leave without knowing if she was okay. Everything was happening so fast. Plus, I wanted to see if you were okay." Jason spoke in a deep tone.

I was bit stun to see him, but I continued. "She's fine, Jason. Elena is usually on a constant flow of oxygen, so she was just a bit winded from that. As for me, I will live. I tried to fool myself into thinking I could care for her without becoming attached, but I can't. Patrick is going to keep me informed, but I won't be working her rotation." I explained, sitting on my trunk.

Jason leaned on my car, hands stuffed in his pocket. "I overheard the argument between her and the mother. I know you said she was sick, but I didn't know she was dying." He spoke. It kind of scared me that Jason had that same haunting look when Michael was shot and ended up in coma. The same look when Jake ended up in the hospital for high fever. It made me feel guilty for keeping this from him, even if I made the right decision.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I wish you didn't have to see that." I countered, looking at him.

"I was talking to her Dad, before that happened. He invited me to sit down and have coffee in the cafeteria. He gave me this." Jason reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a white square. I took it out of his hands, flipping it over to see that it was a photo. I smiled widely, looking at a young Elena, who couldn't have been no more than four in the picture. Surprisingly enough, she had blonde had, similar to Jason with my heart-shaped face.

She was in mid laughter, in a backyard. It was a sunny morning. "Oh my… she's soo cute!" I gushed, holding the picture close to me.

"I was surprised that he even took the time to talk to me." Jason commented, rubbing at his growing shadow. I sighed, handing back the photo to him, which he tried to refuse.

"You should keep it, Liz." He pushed my hand away, but I just passed it back to him.

"No, this is for you, Jason. If you really insist, make a copy for me." I yawned, eyes becoming wet.

"Are you okay to drive home?" Jason asked, looking me over. I nodded, slipping from the trunk. I pulled my keys from my purse, the keys echoing the parking structure.

"I will be okay, Jason. Don't worry about me. Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, opening the door.

"Probably, but I'm picking up Michael from the hospital tomorrow." Jason responded, closing my door. I started the ignition, immediately letting down the window. "Have a good night, Elizabeth." Jason said to me, patting the top of my car.

"Good night, Jason. See you tomorrow." I watched Jason get on his motorcycle, feeling a little bit nostalgic, remembering late rides that we had going up to Vista Pointe. I smiled as I reversed from my parking space and headed out, Jason on my tail.

I made a left, expecting to see Jason to go the opposite way, but shook my head as he followed me out, all the way home.

 **Elena's POV**

 **I pulled up my scratchy hospital covers over my eyes, cringing from the bright lights. I looked the hospital room, knowing that I was alone. My bones feel achy and heavy, turning over. I grabbed my phone off the stand, hitting the power button. It was seven in the morning.**

 **I sat up with a huff, arm shaking trying to hold up my weight. I pressed my call button, green light popping up. I waited patiently for someone to show up. I was expecting a nurse when the door opened up, but was surprised to see Dr. Drake.**

" **Good morning, Elena." Dr. Drake greeted, ruffling his salt and pepper hair. It was the first time to see him without his white coat, noticing tattoos on his forearm.**

" **Good morning, Dr. Drake. Why are you here so early?" I questioned, watching him look over my monitor.**

" **I have erratic hours, but nevermind that. What can I do for you?" He asked, taking a seat next to me.**

" **I was wondering if I could have some Ibuprofen and some assistance to the bathroom. I would like to wash up." I explained, trying sit in way that was comfortable.**

" **Yeah, sure. Let me get a nurse to help you in a wheelchair and in the bathroom. I will go get the Ibuprofen." He patted my bed, getting up from the chair.**

 **I frowned. "Ey, Dr. Drake? Can we talk about things after I'm done?" I asked, squinting.**

" **Sure, I have the time. I will be right back."Dr. Drake left the room, turning left. Five minutes past when Nurse Lumens came in with a wheelchair.**

" **How is it going this morning, Miss Gilbert?" Nurse Lumens smiled, coming over to the bed. She reached down, unlocking the side rail to get me out the bed.**

 **I winced as I moved my legs off the bed until I was sitting up. "Sore, but I will be fine. How are you? Did you pick a venue for your wedding?"I asked, watching her lock the wheelchair in front of me. She came around, wrapping her arm around my waist.**

" **Tell me when." She ordered, waiting for me to catch my breath. I took a deep breath, then I gave her nod to lift. My joints popped as she transferred me to the chair. I laughed, a funny sensation spread through my body.**

 **Nurse Lumens looked at me weird, determining if I was okay. "I'm fine."**

 **She nodded, going behind me to unlock my chair. She wheeled me towards the bathroom, started to talk. "We picked a garden here in Port Charles. It is really nice during the spring, cherry blossoms in full bloom." Nurse Lumens, whimsical tone.**

" **That sounds nice. I expect pictures." She pushed me into the big bathroom. One of many things I hated about hospital stay that I didn't have my personal items or a shower to enjoy.**

" **I'm alright from here. I should be out in twenty minutes. One more thing, if you can grab my bag from the chair. Thank you." I asked, turning on the faucet, letting the water warm up. Nurse Lumens step away, hearing her shuffle around the room. She appeared, closing the toilet, sitting the bag on top of it.**

" **If you need me, holler."I nodded in response, waiting for to close the door. I hear the door click.**

 **Twenty five minutes later…**

 **I felt relief, feeling like myself after changing out of the hospital clothes. I was in a full length t-shirt dress, charcoal gray. I slipped on a baby pink beanie hat, head nice and warm. The Ibuprofen was starting to take effect, not as stiff as before. I got out of the wheelchair, straightening up the bathroom.**

 **Once I was satisfied that everything was clean, I exit the bathroom. The room was empty once again. I slipped on my baby pink skechers shoes and my jean jacket. I walked around on the other side of the bed. I slipped on my cannula, the grabbed my oxygen tank.**

 **I leave the room, on the hunt for Dr. Drake. Say the least I get distracted when I walked past a room to hear my name called. "Elena!" I looked in the direction that I was being called and it was Michael. I smiled brightly as I walked over to the hospital room. I looked around to see that his room was packed up, but he was still laid up**

" **Hi, Michael! You busting out of here?" I asked, pushing into the room.**

" **Yes! It's been a long two weeks for me. You too?" He questioned, taking in my attire.**

" **Probably in the next couple of days. Mind if I sit down?" I questioned.**

" **Yeah, sure. You know what I miss the most?" He asked, fiddling with his phone. I shook my head at his question. "My Dad's cooking, especially breakfast, which I'm sure my mother has planned this big ole' feast. She is soo predictable." Michael laughed, his turning to me.**

 **I smiled, crossing my legs. "That sounds nice. My Dad is also the cook in the family, though my Mom has her specialty. I love her Devil's Egg. Now, I might just have to escape." I laughed at his expression.**

 **He made an 'eck' face at the egg part. "I don't know why eggs gross me out." He commented, but went silent. "So, what are you in for?" He asked, looking hesitant as if he was afraid to offend me.**

 **I smiled, but I don't think came off the right way. "You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry." He back pedal.**

 **I laid my hand on top of his, stopping hesitance. "No, it is not you. I have no problem talking about my condition, it is just… that I don't like the pity looks that I receive from it. Umm, I have a brain stem glioma, which is a tumor of the brain stem, but mine is like a vine, travelling down my spinal cord. It is a very rare form of cancer." I explained, leaning back on the chair.**

 **Michael's lip turned down, processing the information. "Is there any treatment?"He asked, his hand curling around mine.**

" **No, there is no cure and treatment is very limited. I'm dying." Michael's grip tighten, his eyes not wavering from mine. "Actually, I'm at a cross. Dr. Drake advised that I should do chemotherapy." I need someone objective to give advice, but I felt guilty putting that on to Michael.**

" **How is it going to help you?"He inquired.**

" **Well, if, which is a big IF, it will stop the progression of cancerous cells, killing them off. If that is successful, we would have to turn our focus on removing the tumor from the brainstem and my spinal cord."I said, uncurling my cannula.**

" **I sense a big 'but' coming." Michael dipped his head, telling me to go on.**

" **I would be at a higher risk that the tumor would metastasize, killing me." I finished, grimacing. "I don't know what is right, Michael. My life isn't perfect, but I have a good life. I have a chance for a few more years, maybe." I went on, feeling frustrated that it wasn't black and white for me.**

" **But you can't help but ask 'what if'?" I nodded, answering his question silently. His face twisted, finger tapping on my hand. "I would go for it, Elena. My thing is that your tumor could take you away at anytime. You could still end up in pain. Your tumor could still metastasize." Michael broke it down, making it sound so simple.**

 **My burn burned, tears pricking my eyes. My nose twitched, feeling sneezing sensation. I swallowed thickly, lip trembling. "I'm scared, Michael. I have never been this scared before. Plus, this isn't just about me. I don't want my family riddled with debt after I'm gone. It's not right for them." Tears slipped. We both jumped in fright when the hospital door swung opened. "Good morning…" A feminine voice started to say, but trailed off, no doubt taking in the scene. I pulled my hand away, wiping at my eyes, turning away from the intruders.**

" **Hey, Mom and Uncle Jason." Michael said in a solemn voice.**

" **Hey… who is this, Michael?" Michael's mom questioned, coming over to the bed.**

" **This is my new friend, Elena." Michael explained, a tight smile.**

 **I finally looked up to meet a familiar face. "I know you. You were at hotel I'm staying at." I stated, crying finally stopped, but I'm sure I'm flushed.**

 **She smiled, looking between the two of us. "Nice to see you again. Carly Corinthos."She reached her hand over to shake, which I took in a soft grip.**

" **Nice to meet you, ma'am." I greeted, putting on smile, pretending I wasn't crying over her son a minute ago.**

" **Please, call me Carly. And this is Jason, my friend and son's uncle." Carly pointed over to the man that stopped in the doorway. I looked over with a smile, meeting steel blue eyes that studied on me. I felt unease, but not in a weird way. I shook off my silliness.**

" **Hi, I'm Elena. Nice to meet you." I reached over, extending my hair. He looked at my hand for a moment, before reaching to shake my hand. As person who was give off some serious, cold vibes, his hand gently took in mine.**

" **Jason. It's nice to meet you as well." His eyes soften and a little upturn of the lips gave me a sense of accomplishment for some reason.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

Chapter 8

Jason's POV

Elena smiled nervously, pulling her hand away from me. I kept my eye trained on her, not that she will ever notice. She looks toward Michael, patting his hand once more. "Thank you Michael for listening to me. It means alot and it gave me something to think when making my decision." Elena said.

Michael nodded, smiling. "No problem. In fact let me see your phone." Michael ordered, reaching his hand out.

Elena frowned, but still reached in her pocket to grab the slim Iphone, unlocking it. She hands it over. Michael tapped away for a good minute, before handing it back to her. "I added my number, so feel free to call me anytime. Plus, I can rub it in my brother's face." Michael joked, giving her boyish smile. Elena laughed, a laugh that was filled with warmth that only made me think of one other person in my life and that was Lila. It reminded me of home.

She shook her head at his silliness. "You two might be worse than my friends at home. Well, I should let you guys get going. I have taken up much of your time already." Elena grasped her oxygen tank, smoothing down her dress with the other. I opened the door for her, moving out of her way.

"Take care of yourself, Michael." Elena gave her last farewell, before disappearing down the hall. I released a deep breath, perplexed that I would be nervous in her presence. I closed the door, feeling light.

I turned around to see Carly's eyes, narrowed, down at her son. "How do you know her?" Carly questioned, pulling the covers off of Michael.

Michael groaned when pivot to sit on the side of the bed. "Well, Stefan met her first at Kelley's, has a crush on her. Hasn't stopped talking about her, Dad even came here to hide out." Michael laughed as Carly handed over the crutches. I frowned, not liking the idea that Stefan has a thing for my daughter, not that Stefan isn't a gentleman, I just don't like it.

"Anyways, he ran into her late night in the hospital when he was visiting me, had her to tag along. We played on the console for a couple of hours, before Monica broke up the party." Michael stood up, getting comfortable on the crutches.

"Do you have a thing for her?" Carly interrogated, walking behind him. I froze with my hand on his bag, waiting for his answer.

"No, it's not like that. I… can't explain it." Michael said, proceeding to the door, not realizing that his words gave me a great sense of relief. I saw Carly going in for another question, but I decided to take pity on Michael.

"Carly, let the boy breathe. It was a harmless encounter." Carly waved her hands, retreating, but definitely not forgotten.

I unlocked Sonny's door, pushing in the cherry oakwood door. Michael walked in ahead of me, followed by Carly. I set down his bag at the door, nodding at the guard. I heard a series of 'Welcome Home, Michael!" from the living room.

I walked to the living room, seeing all of Sonny's kids and few of Michael's friends. Sam noticed me, getting up from the couch with Danny to walk over to me. She smiled, greeting me with a kiss to the cheek. "Hi. Everything went okay with Michael's release?" Sam asked, passing off Danny to me.

I smiled at the little guy, cradling his head. I ruffled the soft blonde curls as Danny cuddled to my chest. "Yeah, they expect him to be in physical therapy in a couple of weeks. I have to pick up his prescription after this. You look beautiful." I complimented. Sam smiled, blush brightening her skin. I felt guilty not telling her about Elena, but I knew of the mutual hate between Elizabeth and Sam. I just needed one less stress in my life right now, but I'm planning to sit her down soon to talk about.

"Thank you. Not my usual attire, but it was too hot to rock black today." Sam said, picking at her, I think the term is 'Maxi dress'.

We both looked up, Carly calling us to join in breakfast. We joined hands, Sam leading me to the dining room table. I looked upon the big spread, not surprise that Carly made Sonny go all out. Speaking of the devil, Sonny make exit from the kitchen, looking exhausted. I almost felt bad, but he married her for the third time. Sonny kissed Michael on top of the head, then leaned over kissing Carly on the cheek, then pulling out her seat. After she was seated, he sits down at the end of the table.

Following the lead, I pulled Sam's chair out, before taking my seat at the other end. "Good morning, everyone." Sonny gruffed, reaching for the black coffee.

"Morning, Dad. You look like death warmed over." Stefan teased, patting his shoulder on his way to his seat.

"Well take a good look, because this what you have to look forward to when you are older. Did you talk to your mother this morning?" Sonny questioned, putting down his coffee. He slid off his newspaper, opening it up. He squinted at the words.

"Sonny, why don't you wear your reading glasses?" I asked, watching Sam making a plate for the both us while I had Danny in my lap.

Sonny huffed, turning the page. "I can see fine. How's your week been?" Sonny denied, focused on the paper.

"Fine." I simply said, but I instantly made an mistake when Sonny halted in his ministrations, briefly looking over the page, before returning back to his paper. The man knows me too well. He turns his attention to Michael, who was looking solemn, pushing food around his plate. He was actually quiet the whole ride. I had inkling it had something to do with whatever Elena and him discussed before Carly and I interrupted.

"What's wrong, son? I thought you would be joyous to be out the hospital." Sonny inquired, putting down his paper.

Michael hunched his shoulder, sighing. "I'm fine, Dad. Just tired." Michael responded. I almost groaned out loud when I saw Carly opened her mouth.

"He's sad about his new friend." Carly butted in, ignoring the glowering look Michael was giving her. A twinge of sadness speared through, knowing I had to leave her behind in the hospital. I hated that I couldn't comfort her or give her support that she needs to make a difficult decision.

"New friend?" Sonny questioned, eyebrow rose.

"A pretty girl name Elena." Carly instigated, trying wrangle more information from Michael. Stefan perked up at the name, turning towards Michael.

"You saw her again?" Stefan questioned, a smile going across his face. Sonny's brow line dipped, looking between his two sons.

"Is this the same Elena you've been on cloud nine about?" Sonny asked. I felt annoyance spike. This conversation made me want to drink.

Michael sighed, placing down his fork. "Yes, but Mom thinks its more, but I don't see her that way. I truly see her in non-platonic way. I saw her this morning and we talked. That is it!" Michael emphasized.

"It seemed pretty serious. She was crying…" Carly started.

"Carly, let it go. Michael obviously doesn't want to talk about it." I interrupted for both of our sakes. I held Danny a little firmer, thinking of the dark cloud hovering. Silence fell amongst all of us and I sighed, feeling my mood shift. I looked down, releasing my grip on my fork, noticing I bent it.

I looked back up, seeing that I wasn't the only one to notice. Sonny's dark eyes trained on me, sipping his damn coffee.

Sonny ordered the maid to clear the table, getting up from his seat. He walked over to me. "Take a walk with me." Sonny ordered, walking out of the dining room. Sam gave me questioning look.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking Danny from me, who fell asleep. Sam reached up and wiped the drool away, smiling.

"Nothing. Just business." I said, getting up. "It will be a quick meet, then we can go home. Do whatever you want." I offered. She nodded, turning her attention to Danny. I walked to the front door, seeing Sonny waiting for me.

The guard opened the door for us, allowing us through. I trailed after Sonny, who was leading me to the backyard. He stopped at the patio, sitting down on the plush seat, situated under the umbrella.

I took the seat next to him, sitting back. "What's wrong?" Sonny asked straight out, never one to beat around the bush.

I remained quiet, really contemplated on telling him the truth. "You know the girl Carly mentioned? Elena?" I stated, trusting my long time friend. If anyone could understand, it would be him.

He nodded. "Seems to be a theme lately." Sonny remarked, folding his hands across his stomach.

"She's my daughter." I said, looking at Sonny for his reaction. He stopped, looking me in the eyes, confused.

"How in the hell is that possible?" Sonny's jaw dropped, unprepared for what I confessed.

"So apparently, Jason Q. and Elizabeth were lovers before the accident. She got pregnant, but gave her up for adoption." I explained, brushing my chin.

"Elizabeth!? I don't even know what to say to that!" Sonny blew out a breath, regaining composure.

"You want to know the fucked up part? Elena's dying and their is absolutely nothing I can do about it. The few times I interacted with her, I had no doubts whatsoever if she was mines. Never been so sure. It's crazy I've become attached. I don't know how to explain it." I spilled, leaning forward. My neck felt heated, feeling uncomfortable about sharing these vulnerabilities… feelings. It wasn't me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't look back. "It doesn't need explaining. It's not something you can describe in words. Trust me. Even though at the time I didn't know Dante was my son, but it was something about him that allowed me to let my guard down, despite the warnings from you and Carly." Sonny offered in comfort.

"Being an enforcer, it allowed me control and discipline that I needed in my life. I like my life in order. It was in a moment when Elena collapse in the hospital and I picked her up, I spiralled, emotionally. It took me back when I was that out of control man, no sense of purpose, just being destructive. She was soo pale, Sonny. Her trembling striking me deep in my bones. I've never questioned what I did for you, even taking a sense of pride, but I couldn't help but reflect on all my sins, yet to meet my maker, but this girl who barely lived is already planning her funeral." My face felt heated, not even caring about the tears that escaped their confines.

I rubbed at my face with my calloused hand, shaking my head at the senseless. "There is no making sense of that, Jason. If you tried, it would make you insane. All you can do for a person in that situation is be there to the end. I wish I could give anything to help you. I hate seeing you like this. How is Elizabeth taking it?" Sonny asked.

"More likely the same. She took herself of Elena's rotation, because it was becoming too much for her to handle. I don't blame her." I pinched at the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Do you think you and Elizabeth will tell Elena the truth?" Sonny asked, his knuckles brushing his lips, looking at me in concern.

"We are going to leave that up to her parents, though if she continues to stay here, it is only matter of time before she finds out." I said.

"I'm sure Carly will be occupied with Michael until he is up and running. I'm assuming that Sam doesn't know." Sonny stated.

I nodded, exhaling. "No, but I'm planning to. Just trying to figure out how to say it." I excused.

Sonny 'hmmed', leaning forward, clasping his hand together. "Learn from my mistakes, Jason. Do it sooner before later, because you saw how Dante situation turned out and I would hate that young girl would be caught in the crossfire." Sonny groaned, hearing his knee crack as he stood up from his seat.

"However this turns out, Jason, I'm here. I'm going to have Francis take over your post until further notice." I went to protest, but Sonny waved me off. "You've been through all my breakdowns, Jason, so let me do the same. Plus, if you get killed, I would never hear the end of it from Carly." Sonny teased, patting my shoulder.

My lips upturn in humor. "I knew you had an ulterior motive." I said, following a laughing Sonny back to the house.

 **Sam's POV**

 **Jason and I finally made it home, trudging off the elevator, a sleeping Danny in Jason's arms. I opened the door, letting Jason in first. I smiled at the two boys in my life, feeling content.**

 **Jason wiggled out of his leather jacket, tossing it on the couch. "I'm put him to bed, then take a shower. We can watch that new movie you bought." Jason said, walking to the steps.**

 **I brushed my hair over my shoulder, bending over to grabbed the toy blocks off the floor. "Chinese?" I asked, looking up to the retreating figure.**

" **Sure, but a little later for me." Jason noted, walking down the upstairs hallway. I straighten up the living room, putting things in its place. I grabbed Jason's jacket, but stopped when something fell out.**

 **I crouched down, setting the jacket next to me to pick up the photo. It was of a little girl, blonde hair. I frowned in confusion as I flipped over the photo to see writing.** ' _ **Elena's 3rd Birthday'.**_ **I know that name! It was mention over breakfast this morning. My inquisitive side flared, not believing it was coincidence of the little girl in the photo and the girl that was mentioned this morning. I heard a door close upstairs, snapping me out of my reverie. I slipped the photo back in the jacket, putting it back on the couch.**

 **Why did Jason have a picture of a little girl he didn't know? Did this tie in what Elizabeth was hiding? Was this the same 'her' that she mentioned and that Jason accepted? I looked around, making sure Jason wasn't in sight. I pulled out my phone, pulling up the one man to get me answers. I pressed call, hearing the dialing tone.**

 **The other line click, indicating someone picked up. "Spinelli, I have a job for you to do." I said, stepping out in the hall.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Elena's POV**

 **I finally found Dr. Drake's office, giving the door a sound knock. I heard a gruff 'come in'. I twisted the knob, pushing in the door open. Dr. Drake looks up, waving me over to have a seat. "Sorry, I knew you wanted to talk, but I got caught up with some patients. I have the time now." Dr. Drake turned his attention away from the computer, turning his attentions to me.**

 **I sat down on my seat, pushing my hair back over my shoulder. "No, that is okay. It gave me some time to think to myself, weighing my options about chemotherapy." I started off, smiling at the cute photo of Dr. Drake and his family.**

" **Is there any questions I can answer for you?" Dr. Drake clicked at his pen.**

" **Lets say this miracle happens… what would be the next steps for me?" I asked, sitting back against the sturdy chair.**

 **Dr. Drake stopped his clicking, looking a me for a moment. "If the chemotherapy works, we would have to remove the tumor, especially from your brainstem first, followed by a series of surgeries. My primary worry is effects the chemotherapy will have on tumor of your brainstem." Dr. Drake broke down the situation.**

" **How could it get worse?" I bit at my nail, but stopped when I realized what I was doing.**

" **Well, your seizures could worsen. You could become paralyzed temporarily, more than likely permanent. Your symptoms now could amplify."Dr. Drake explained.**

 **I took a deep breath, looking towards the ceiling, not believing my luck. Not believing even more the words that left my mouth. "Fine. Lets do this." I said, nodding my head.**

 **Dr. Drake did a double take, his mouth even dropped a little. "What?" He repeated, eyes widen.**

" **I want to go through with the chemotherapy, Dr. Drake. I could possibly be making the stupidest decision of my life, but I'm taking the major leap of faith." I responded, giving a grim smile.**

" **And no one pressured this decision on you?" Dr. Drake inquired, studying me closely.**

 **I shook my head, feeling a pit opening up in my stomach. "No, all me and my craziness." I countered, appreciating that Dr. Drake's concern goes beyond just my health. He recognized me as a person, not just another patient.**

" **If that is what you really want, I will make arrangements with the Oncologist to determine your regimen, but first we need to perform the thoracentesis to remove the fluid from your lungs, then we can talk about the following steps." Dr. Drake ordered, getting up from his seat.**

 **I followed his lead, using my oxygen tank as leverage, wincing from developing pain in my muscles. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, directing me back into my seat. "Let me go grab you a wheelchair. Rest." Dr. Drake ordered, leaving the room.**

 **I frowned as I heard a cry from out in the hallway. I turned my head back to see a crying little boy, chocolate curls wearing a t-shirt and overalls. I got up, despite the stiffness and headed to the door. I looked both ways to see no one around.**

 **The boy looked to me, glassy blue eyes, started to wail. He was red in the face. He couldn't be no more than four years old. He startled me when he lunged at my legs, causing me grab at the door frame keeping me from falling over.**

 **I reached down, rubbing at his back. "It's okay, sweetheart! You are okay. Where is your parents?" I asked, not really expecting an answer, but he did calm down.**

" **How about we find your parents, cutie?" I tried to take his hand, but he just lifted his arms up, wanting me to carry him. The thought made me ache. I bent down, placing my hands under his arms. I lifted him, him immediately locking his legs around my waist, arms wrapping around my neck.**

" **You're lucky you're cute." I teased, smiling. He shied away from look, tucking his head in my neck. I locked my hand around the oxygen tank and started to walk away from the office, walking towards the main desk.**

 **I rounded the corner to see a distress man and Elizabeth, talking frantically to the security guard that I recognized that work my floor. Before I could get anyone's attention, the little boy perked up, screaming, "MAMA!"**

 **Elizabeth and man's head whipped in my direction, not wasting a second heading my way. Elizabeth burst into tears, plucking the child from my arms, cradling him close. "Aiden, we were looking for you everywhere! You're okay." Elizabeth mumbled, eyes closed, while the handsome man hovered, kissing the little boy's head.**

 **I smiled at the scene, but also feeling out of place. "I found him in the middle of the hallway, outside of Dr. Drake's office." I said, ensuring the distress parents that the little boy was okay, safe.**

" **Elena, thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble." Elizabeth apologized, reaching out taking my hand. I squeeze her hand, shaking my head her silliness.**

" **It was no problem. We had little bit of adventure." I tickled the little boy's chin, letting out a cute giggle, wiggling away from me.**

" **We still appreciate anyways. I'm Nikolas Cassadine." Nikolas reached his hand out for me to shake, which I returned.**

" **Hi, I'm Elena. Nice to meet you." I returned, smiling. Nikolas' hand released mine to ruffle the little boy's hair.**

" **And this little rascal is Aiden. Aiden, can you say hi?" Nikolas urged, looking down at Aiden.**

" **Sister!" Aiden yelled with a bright smile. Elizabeth and I's eyes widen, Nikolas pushing down Aiden's pointing hand.**

" **Umm, he is… learning new words. We have baby girl at home, teaching him new terms." Nikolas explained, taking the little boy from Elizabeth's arms. "We are going to see Dr. Newton. See you later. Nice to meet you, Elena." Nikolas walked away quickly, not seeing my hand wave.**

" **I think that is enough excitement for the day. Why are you out of bed?" Elizabeth questioned, turning the conversation.**

 **I shook my head, looking back to the petite woman. "I was discussing chemotherapy with Dr. Drake. I decided to go that route. Simultaneously, we cuffed our hair behind our ear, stopping we when realized what we were doing. We laughed at the coordinated act, pulling our hands away.**

" **How are you feeling about it?" Elizabeth lead me over to a nearby bench. We sat down.**

" **Nervous, dread, but that's no different from when I wake up everyday, not knowing what tribulation I'm going to go through. Both paths end with my death. Plus, I made a promise to my brother that I was going to fight and that is what I'm going to do." I rambled, looking off.**

" **I have faith that you can beat this. You are not alone in this battle. You have people that is going to be there every step of the way." Elizabeth's gripped my hand, nose tinting red against her pale skin, eyes glassy. I had this sense that there were some undertones I wasn't comprehending.**

" **Don't get soft on me, Elizabeth. I have my Mom doing all that." I teased, trying to lighten the mood. Elizabeth giving me a half smile. I glad she had her heart on her sleeve, it let me know she wasn't the right person to ask this task of. I could tell she was already attached to me, emotions in turmoil.**

" **I cry when I see puppies. Don't worry about me. Maybe after your procedure today, you can rest in a real bed after a couple of days." Elizabeth tried to perk up for my sakes.**

 **The thought made me happy. "And some real food! Even fresh air sounds nice. I miss home, especially my friend Elijah." I wistfully said, thinking about the man of my heart.**

 **Elizabeth's smile spread across her face, sparking joy in her eyes. "What's the story there?" She nudged my arm.**

 **I smiled solemnly. "Nothing to exciting. Elijah is someone I greatly admire, but someone who has had my heart since I was twelve, not that he will ever know. Plus, he is with someone else. I could never let him burden my sickness, but he has been a very supporting role in my life. When I became paralyzed, he visited me everyday, reading to me, bringing me flowers. He spoiled me!" I laughed, realizing I was craving that attention. More importantly from him.**

" **Well obviously you mean a great deal to him, Elena. His actions speaks louder than his words." Elizabeth countered.**

 **I was about to say something, but was interrupted by frantic call of my name. "Elena!" I whipped around, seeing my Dad looked haggard.**

 **Fear chilled my blood as I jerked, ignoring the protest of my body. "Dad, what is wrong?! Is it Mom?"I questioned, falling into his grasp.**

" **No, Elle. I got a call from Liz, Caroline's mother. It's Jeremy!" My heart dropped, my mind going to the worst possible situations.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or picture.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I walked in Dr. Newton office, seeing Nikolas tussling Aiden, laughing. Aiden laughing, holding onto his collar. "Daddy, Airplane!" He squealed, holding his hand out at the sides.**

" **Ready for takeoff! Boosh!" Nikolas flew him through the air, making fake turbulent moves.**

 **I walked in the door, leaning against the door, catching Nikolas attention. "Hi, babe! Our son is now an airplane, just to let you know." Nikolas remarked, sitting Aiden on the bed.**

" **I can see that! How was the appointment?" I asked, going over to the boys.**

" **Dr. Newton said everything was okay. We have growing healthy boy." Nikolas countered, kissing my head. "How is you-know-who?" Nikolas asked.**

 **I frowned. "Why are saying it like that?" I asked.**

" **Elizabeth, Aiden almost outed you today. I think we shouldn't say the name and sister in the same sentence. We need to be careful about what we say in front of him now." Nikolas gave me a knowing look.**

" **You right. Even more so now." I snuck in that last sentence, feeling guilty about what I'm about spring on him.**

 **Nikolas narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you do?" He asked, looking at me warily.**

" **I may have offerforElenatostaywithme." I rushed the last part, hoping he didn't catch it, but his eyes widen at my confession.**

" **Elizabeth, how did that even come up in a conversation?" Nikolas whispered yelled.**

 **I sighed. "Elena's brother overdose on prescription pills and her parents have to fly back to Virginia. And Elena need to have her thoracentesis. I asked, more convincing on my part and Elena caved." I explained. I shied away from his look he was sending my way. "I know I should have discuss this with you. Are you mad?" I asked, knowing I had to definitely make it up later.**

" **Liz, I'm not mad that you offer her to stay. I'm concerned how deep you getting in this, especially you saying that you are not going to tell her about her real parentage. It is written all over your face how attached you are becoming." Nikolas argued.**

 **I groaned out of frustration, rubbing my head. "I know. I mean… the words came out before I could think them through, but it is too late take them back now." I said.**

" **I just don't want you to get hurt. Most importantly, that fragile girl out there, Elizabeth. I trust what you are doing, but people will have questions, especially Sam if she notice Jason is lingering around." Nikolas explained.**

" **I understand. I do, love." I responded.**

" **I will call Mary to have the downstairs room made up. Is there any special alterations I need to know about?" Nikolas typed away on his phone, briefly looking up at me.**

" **I will have to see. Elena won't be in our home until in a couple of days. She needs to stay here to be monitored after her procedure." I picked up Aiden, who has been trying to get my attention.**

" **Did they say how the brother's doing?" Nikolas asked, going over to open the door for us.**

" **No, Grayson was completely beside himself. I'm sure we will find out more through Elena. She went back to the hotel to help her parents pack up. I have to pick her up from the hotel tonight. Then, we will drop off her bags, then I'm bring her back for the procedure." I said, following Nikolas to the elevator.**

 **I peeked Aiden spying on me over his father's shoulder, so I stuck my tongue at him. His rosy cheeks spread in delight as he scrunched his face at me. "Well, Mom is going to take the kids for the weekend. That should Elena a little bit of time to adjust with her new surroundings." Nikolas added, pressing the elevator button.**

 **I gave a half smile, following Nikolas onto the elevator. "I hope so." I mumbled.**

Elena's POV

It finally reached nightfall, my parents ready to leave for airport. We all headed to the lobby, our duffel bags waiting for us.

"Now sweetie, I want you to know if anything happens, one of us will be back immediately." Dad said, but my head switched to my mom when she spoke.

"And you can call at anytime. I don't care if you think we are sleeping, call us." Mom stopped in front of the yellow cab.

"Mom, I will be okay. Your main focus should be Jeremy right now. And I promise to call everyday." I stopped my mom, looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Mom. I love you." I whispered, feeling scared that for the first time, my parents won't be at my side.

My mom gently cupped my face, looking down at me. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said and sure as hell shouldn't have yelled at you either. You have no idea how much I love you, Elena. I just want the best for you." She cried, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"I know, Mom, but I don't want you to worry about me while your gone. There is some amazing people looking after. Tell Jeremy I love him." I whispered, pulling away. Mom gave me sad smiled, smoothing down my hair. She moved to the side, letting my father in. I didn't wait for dialogue to pull him into a tight hug, relaxing smelling the familiar pine.

"You be a good girl, while we away, Okay? I expect you to be in one piece." He spoke, our hug turning into a side hug. Dad kissed the top of my head, patting my head.

"When you come back, I will probably be in Las Vegas, tearing up the town." I teased, Dad in response ruffling my hair. "I love you, Dad." I stepped away, afraid that I was going to latch onto my parent's legs to keep them anchored.

"I love you, too." He said. I watched my parents get in the taxi, rolling down the window. The driver started to drive off as I waved at my parents, they waving back to me. I stood out there until they disappeared around the corner.

I took a deep breath, trying relax. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I turned towards the grand hotel to wait in the lobby for Elizabeth, who is going to be here any moment. I went to the nearest seat, a comfy couch off to the side.

I slid my phone out, scrolling through my contacts. ' _Michael'_ I clicked on, deciding to text him.

" _Hi, How is your leg?"_ I texted, settling my phone on my lap.

My head snapped up, when I heard my name called "Elena?" I saw Mrs. Corinthos stop in her tracks to head over to me. "I thought you were in the hospital. What are you doing in the lobby?" She asked.

"I'm on my way back to the hospital. My brother had a medical emergency, so my parents had to leave to go back home." I explained.

Mrs. Corinthos' brow furrowed in concern. "I hope everything is okay. Are you continuing to stay here at the hotel?" Mrs. Corinthos asked.

"I won't know anything until my parents get home to assess the damage. As for the other thing, other living arrangements have been made, though I would be more in the hospital. How is Michael? I just texted him, but considering the time, he is probably sleep." I asked, knowing how pain medication can pack a punch.

"He is mopey, but good. The healing process is going the way it is suppose to. Sorry, I have to rush off. Things I need to tend to. I hope for things to go well for you." Mrs. Corinthos gave me a tight smile, before walking off. Just as Mrs. Corinthos disappear, Elizabeth walked through the sliding doors,

She looked around, before spotting me. "Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was a little hectic. It seems we have to go straight to the hospital." Elizabeth said, reaching down for my duffle.

"No worries. I'm ready." I followed Elizabeth to her car

A hour later…

I was laid on my side, shivering at the cold room. I prepped for my procedure, hair tucked in a net, gown opened on the back. I was in Radiology, so they can take pictures of my lungs to make sure the right amount of liquid is removed.

Robin stepped in the sterile room, carrying covers. "Elena, I noticed you were shivering, so I grabbed some extra covers." Robin stepped over, throwing the covers over my trembling body.

"You are a lifesaver. Thank you so much." I snuggled deeper into the covers.

"No problem. We are going to get started. First, I'm going to inject an anesthetic, it won't put you to sleep. After that kicks in, I will take a needle and extract the fluid. I may or may not poke you more than once to keep from taking too much. After care, we clean the wound and monitor you for a day and if nothing happens we can release you from the hospital and set up your next doctor's appointment." Robin explained. "Any questions?" She snapped her gloves, tilting her head over to make eye contact.

"No, I understand. I will more than likely fall asleep. It's been a long day." I agree, resting my head on the pillow. My eyes wandered over to the glass window that was looking into a hallway. Elizabeth was outside, but a familiar man came to her side. Mr. Morgan, I believe? They both looked my way for a moment, me waving at the two. Jason just lifted his in a wave, turning back to the conversation the two was having.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Jason lowered his hand, waving at Elena. "So how long will the procedure be?" Jason asked, turning his attentions back to me.**

 **I rocked on my heels, arms crossed. "30 to 40 minutes. She should be able to breathe better, probably limit her tank use. How does she recognize you?" I inquired, seeing that Elena was pretty out of it when Jason helped her.**

" **She was with Michael when Carly and I went to take him home from the hospital. Seems to be friends now. They've been talking or texting everytime I see him." Jason said.**

 **I stopped my rocking, frowning. "It is not like… developing into anything, is it?" I said.**

 **Jason shook his head. "No, Michael was adamant it was only friendship. As for Elena…"**

 **I shook my head as well. "No, she has feelings for someone back in her hometown." I countered, sighing that we dodged that bullet.**

" **Elizabeth, we need to talk." Jason countered, walking to a nearby bench.**

 **My face dropped, confused as to what we had to talk about. "Is something wrong, Jason?" I took a seat next to him.**

" **No, but I don't want you to take this the wrong way or that these feelings came up when you told me about Elena. I've been thinking about it quite sometime and I didn't know how to bring it up before." Jason started off, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.**

 **I nodded, angling my body his way. "Jason, you don't ever have to be hesitant to talk to me. Say what you have to say and we go from there." I encouraged, waiting for him to go on.**

" **I want to be in Jake's life. I want Jake to know Danny and vice versa. I think a lot what I'm going to say to Jake when he is older and I realize there is nothing I could say that would be an adequate excuse for my absence. I don't want that." Jason sat back to look at me.**

 **I was quiet, taking a deep breath. Though I didn't want deny Jason, I couldn't help but think of all the progress Jake has made. I finally accomplish stability in my kids' life after a series of bad choices. Then again, Jake deserves to know his father. "Jason, I want Jake to know you, but you can't have one foot in and one foot out. You can't decide to shun him out when going get tough. You really have to be committed, because I can't go through the same questions when Lucky bailed." I said in all seriousness. I need him to understand the severity of his choice.**

 **Jason nodded, not missing a beat. "I won't disappoint, Elizabeth." Jason responded.**

 **I smirked. "You better not, because I can totally kick your ass." I smiled seeing his amusement.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or picture.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Jason's POV**

 **I unlocked my door, pushing into the apartment. I felt relieved from the conversation I had with Elizabeth. I stopped in my tracks, seeing Sam on the couch, legs crossed on the coffee table.**

" **Hi, I thought you would be sleep." I said, bending down to kiss her, but Sam moves away. Instead, I was met with a file.**

" **Were you going to tell me?" Sam got up from the couch, first time noticing the puffiness of her eyes. I didn't even have to open the file to know that she knew.**

" **Yes, I was. It is no excuse, but I was trying to figure out a way to tell you the truth. There was a lot going on, but you are right. I should have told you." I reasoned, tossing the file on the coffee table.**

" **So, what happens now? You and Elizabeth have your side family now?God, her hold is tighter than I could imagine." Sam snapped,**

 **I frowned. "Where did that come from, Sam? Just because we share another child together, doesn't mean I'm going to run off with Elizabeth." I countered, moving closer to Sam, but she held her hand in front of me.**

" **Elizabeth lied to you nearly for 18 years and you don't bat an eye, Jason! She just can't do no wrong in your eyes!" Sam argued, starting to pace.**

 **I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling I stepped in the twilight zone. "Sam, what are you more angry about, the situation or Elizabeth?" I countered.**

 **Sam went quiet, not answering me. "Sam, I love you. I have built a life and family with you. I don't know why you hate her so much, especially when I've been here, faithful to you." I reassured, my eyes watched her.**

" **Don't act like I wasn't a second choice for you. You left Elizabeth with a heavy heart and every now and then I see it." Sam countered, standing off with me.**

 **I sighed, getting fed up with this argument. "Do I love Elizabeth? Yes." I said, Sam sucked her teeth. She tried to walk past me, but I stepped in her path, wrapping my arms around her. She struggled, trying to free her arms.**

" **LET ME GO!" Sam yelled, but I held on.**

" **Am I'm in love with Elizabeth? No, I haven't been for a long time. There is a complete difference between the two, Sam. She's the mother of two of my kids, she will always have a place in my life, whether we talk or not, but don't think that uproot my place as your husband, your friend, and the father of my son. You know who I am, Sam. If I was half in this relationship, I wouldn't have married you. I wouldn't have had a child by you. Simple as that." I released her, but her head fell against my chest, her shoulders shaking as she cried.**

 **My hand caressed the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking up to me. My thumb brushed the underside of her eye, wiping away tears.**

 **I pulled her into a kiss, showing her that I was there. That undeniable love and respect that held for her. I pulled away, seeing her eyes flutter open. "I'm sorry that I lied to you. My intent was never to hurt you." Sam nodded her head, wiping at her tears. I connected my hand with hers, leading upstairs for the night.**

Elena's POV

A day has passed from my recovery period, but the pain from the needle injections was still bothering me. I was dressed down in overalls that was rolled up above my ankles, rocking Red Converse with a red headband to match. I was currently on the phone with my Mom, telling me about Jeremy.

"They were able to pump his stomach just in time, before it did real damage to him. Jeremy hasn't said one word to us since he has awoken. We will probably be here a little longer, we need to get at the bottom of this. How was the procedure?" Mom asked, sighing.

"Everything went well, I won't have to walk around with my tank that much, which I'm extremely happy about. I get to go with Elizabeth today." I commented, feeling giddy to get out of the hospital.

Mom went silent. "I'm sorry, Elena that we left you there. I wasn't really thinking that night. Is Elizabeth around?" Mom asked.

"No, she is finishing her morning rounds. Why?" I asked, flipping through my Zimbabwe travelling guide.

"No reason. Just have her to call me as soon as possible. Look sweetie, I have to go, but I will call you tonight. Love you." Mom said.

"Love you, too. Talk to you later." I hung the phone, sliding it in my pocket. I looked up when I heard a knock on the door. I smiled when Michael came in the room, his movements became more fluid with the crutches. An older gentleman followed in, thick, black hair with bronze skin to match. He had beautiful brown eyes. I looked down in his hands to see bouquet of multicolored roses

"Sup, Blondie. You didn't mention you were stopping by. Please, have a seat the both of you." I greeted, smiling.

"Well Brownie, it was a surprise. Elena, this is my Dad, Sonny Corinthos. Dad, this is Elena." Michael introduced. Mr. Corinthos smiled. Oh. My. God! The man had dimples. I bet he is a charmer.

My cheeks felt warm, when I smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Corinthos. How are you?" i reached my hand out to shake, which he returned the gesture.

"Please, call me Sonny. I'm doing well. I should be asking you that." He responded, taking a seat next to his son.

"I feel good, not run a marathon good, but good. What do you have there?" I questioned, looking at beautiful roses.

"Like I said, I came to see you and bought roses for you to brighten your day." Michael said, taking out of his Dad's hands.

I made an 'awe' face as received the flowers. "I never do my make-up and you want to undo all my hard work. For real, thank you. This is really sweet." I lifted the roses to smell them, liking the honey hint.

"He learns from the best." Sonny teased his son, amusement when I saw Michael's cheeks turned red.

I laughed, shaking my head. "I can believe that. I very much appreciate the gift, but you should be resting that leg." I said, sternly.

Michael rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, this is first time I left the house. Anyways, I wanted to invite you over to the house, kick your as-" Sonny made a noise, narrowing his eyes at his son. Michael cringed, continuing. I smiled. "Kick your butt on the game and get you some real food." Michael offered.

My eyebrow rose. "You can cook?" I said, skeptically.

"Sure, it's not that hard." Michael argued.

I tilted my head at his Dad. "Can your son cook?" I asked, seeing the small smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't trust my son or wife to turn on the stove. Don't worry, I do most of the cooking at home." Sonny reassured.

"Elena, I'm sorry! I have a emergency-" Elizabeth trailed off, looking at the duo that was in my room. "Hey Michael and Sonny. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, looking confused.

"I was inviting Elena over at the house to celebrate her liberation." Michael explained.

"I'm just the chauffeur." Sonny commented, getting a smile smile out of Elizabeth.

"Did you accept?" Elizabeth inquired, smoothing down her scrubs.

"Well, they sold me on a home cooked meal, so yes, I did." I joked.

"That hurts Brownie! Here I thought it was my awesome personality." Michael teased.

"You're the bonus! Like a bow on the gift!" I countered, laughing.

Michael looked confused. "I don't know whether to take that as a good thing." Michael squinted.

I nodded, turning my attention back to Elizabeth, who had a small smile. "Well that works out, I have emergency that I need to attend to. I will pick you up later. Don't forget your tank!" Elizabeth patted my hand, before leaving the room in a rush.

I shuffled from the bed, grabbed my leather over the shoulder satchel. "Give me one moment." I curled up my cannula, sliding it in the side pouch. "I'm ready if you are." I picked the roses in one hand. I went to reached for my tank, but intercepted first.

"I got it for you." Sonny said, helping his son balance on the crutch.

"Thank you." I said in returned, letting Michael pass me to the door, then I followed.

Fifteen minutes later…

I was sitting up front, Sonny driving, while Michael opted to lay across the back seat, resting his leg. A particular song came on that was my favorite and couldn't help sing it. I bobbed my head softly, listening to the piano.

" _I won't be neglected_

 _I won't be denied_

 _The pleasure of your kisses-"_ I trailed off when Sonny interrupted. "Are you Anita Baker fan?" Sonny questioned, turning up the song a little.

I smiled wistfully, remembering hearing these song's everytime I was at Bonnie's house. "Yeah, I love her music, which lead me to indulge into other older artist like the Beatles and Tina Turner." I responded, tapping my finger to the melody.

"That's it! I'm adopting you! Son, do you hear that?! That is real music and I don't want to hear that people your age don't listen to it anymore." I laughed as Michael gave a grunt in response. My laugh stopped as Sonny was turning in a driveway of a home that was a borderline mansion.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" I gushed as Sonny drove around the circular driveway, stopping in front of the house. I released my seatbelt, opening the car door. I turned around to open the door for Michael, who had child locks on his doors.

"Thanks, You want to carry me?" Michael asked, scooting from the backseat of the SUV.

I snorted. "We both would go crashing and I'm not going back to the hospital." I laughed as I helped him steady on his crutches. "Come on my less than better half." I teased.

"At least I'm the cute one." Michael smirked, sticking out his tongue as me.

I fake gasped. "That was cold! Here I was going to take it easy on you for Call of Duty!" I shook my head at him in a disappointing manner. When we reached the door, it opened for us, but I knew that Michael didn't touch the door. I walked in and almost died and went to heaven. Whoever Sonny hired to decorate this house must be earning the big bucks.

"You guys can hang out in the living room if you want or go to the entertainment room, but I have business calls to make, so I will be scarce for a while. If you are hungry, don't hesitate to go to the kitchen and get whatever you want. I'm going to set your tank over here by coat closet. You guys have fun." Sonny said, patting his son's shoulder when he walked off.

"You're the guest. What's first?" Michael trudged into the living room, flopping on the plush couch.

The first few hours we played video game, most of the time we were sabotaging each other. We finally switch over to Netflix, watching the Saw movies. I was laying on one end of the couch, Michael on the opposite, drawing Michael and my roses that was in a vase behind him. I was just detailing the nose, when I heard the door open and close. I didn't pay no attention, when I heard, "Spinelli, what did you say?" A feminine voice ordered who I'm sure was Carly.

"Ay, mierda!" Sonny's voice dropped. I jumped when Carly's head popped in, looking at me in surprise. My eyes widen, eyebrows rose to my hairline. I saw a hand pull her back and Sonny appeared. He smiled, dimples on display. He closed the door in rush and the voices dropped to low rumbles. I looked to Michael who looked back at me.

"My family is soo weird." Michael shook, boyish smile peeked on his face. I shook off the weird encounter, continued to sketch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or picture.**

 **A/N: I just want to say that I really appreciate all the love that has been shown for this story and for the encouraging comments. The story needs work and I acknowledge that, so I'm grateful for the readers powering through. Thank You!**

Chapter 12

Jason's POV

I just was putting down Danny for a nap when I heard Carly's voice screamed "JASON!" I frowned as I hurriedly left the room. I jogged down the stairs as I saw Carly looked up to me. "I'm so sorry." Carly formed a distress look on her face, throwing herself in my arms, hugging me tightly.

My confusion was cleared when Sonny burst through the door, breathing heavily. "Jesus christ, Carly! You almost caused a collision getting here!" Sonny exclaimed, taking a seat on the recliner.

Carly pulled back, holding me at arms length. "I can't believe Elizabeth would keep something like this from you, but then again she kept Jake away from you! How are you taking this?" Carly spewed rampantly.

"How did you find out?" I looked between Carly and Sonny, who just shook his head.

"Apparently, Sam acquired Spinelli to help to discover the secret and you know Spinelli. He just spilled the beans when he was over at the house when he saw Elena-" I cut off Sonny, my eyes widening.

"Please tell me he didn't-" Sonny cut me off, shaking his head.

"No, not that Carly helped the situation. I told her not to come over here." Sonny glared at Carly, who just waved him off with a eye roll.

"And I can't believe you didn't tell me that Jason had another child! Jason, tell me what you need and I will do it! And I can't wait I run into that lying, manipu-" Carly started in, getting red, but I already losing my patience

"Carly, enough! You don't like Elizabeth, fine, but don't disrespect her. She is the mother of my children. What I want is for you to act like you never heard any of this and go back to living your life. I want you to stay away from Elizabeth, under no circumstances I want you to corner her. Do you understand, Carly?" I glared down at Carly, who crossed her arms. "I especially want this secret kept from Elena at all cost. If her parents want her to know, then so be it." I ordered, looking over shoulder to Sonny, who looked exasperated.

Carly started to argued, "Jason, you are her father. You have a right for her to know. If you wanted, you get Diane-"

"Carly, can you stop putting Jason first for once in your life? There is a fatally ill girl life involved in this situation, who doesn't deserve her life upturned because you think Jason has a sense of entitlement. If this was Michael in this role, would you want that for him?" Sonny interrogated, brows furrowed in frustration.

Carly sighed, picking up her handbag from the couch. "Fine, I will behave… for now." I took a deep breath at Carly's stubbornness, but I took it as a win. She turned focus on Sonny, who was getting up from the leather chair. "As for you, you are cut off!" Carly said dignified.

Sonny eyebrow lifted. "Carly, I give it two days. Maybe three if you are really trying prove a point." Sonny countered, placing his hand on her back to lead her to the door. Something finally register in my mind.

"Wait, why is Elena at your house?" I questioned, looking between the two.

"Michael invited her. You should stop by seeing that Elena will be there nearly all day." Sonny cleared. I nodded at his suggestion, already made my mind up.

"Well Danny should be up in another hour, so I will swing by in hour and half. I'm going to make a call to Spinelli, make sure he keeps his mouth shut about this." I rubbed at my temple, feeling like everything is slowly coming undone. For the first in a long time, I felt scared.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I finally finished my round of patients, happy that I get to leave early instead of tonight. I looked forward to spending time with Elena. It just felt right. Robin slammed her files on the counter, a light breeze flowed my way.**

" **Finally on your way out?" Robin asked, walking around the nurse's platform. She opened an draw and pulled out a Babe Ruth to snack on.**

" **Finally! My feet are howling at me. Just thinking about driving hurts me. Are you in for a long night?" I questioned, leaning against the counter.**

 **She shook her head, chewing on the candy bar. She hovered her hand over her mouth to speak. "Far as I know, I don't, but you know anything can change. Anyways, where is Elena? Did Nikolas pick her up?" Robin swallowed the candy, setting the other half next to her.**

 **I shook my head, feeling a small smile creep onto my face. "Actually, she is at Sonny's house. Apparently, Michael and her became friends at some point in the hospital." I explained. Robin seem about to respond, before she frowned.**

" **Hey Dante, what are you doing here?" I twirled around to see Dante Falconeri heading to the nurse's station, looking at me. From his grim facial expression, nothing could be good.**

" **Hey Robin. I'm here to speak with Elizabeth." Dante confirmed my suspicions, biting at his lip.**

 **My happy mood dimmed as I thought of the many possibilities that could be wrong. "Is there something wrong? Did something happened?" I asked, stepping down from the podium.**

 **His eyes wavered for a moment, rubbing at his neck. "No one is in immediate danger or anything like that, but what I have to discuss is of sensitive nature. If you don't mind if we speak in private for a moment?" He asked, stepping to side. I nodded my head, leading him to the conference in front of the elevators. I looked back to Robin, who mirrored my concern.**

 **Dante followed after me, closing the door. He turned to me, looking me in the eye. "Elizabeth, the station received a notice from the prison board to notify you that Tom Baker will be released on good behavior in two days." Dante discussed, but I was lost at the name. A chill ran down my spine, vivid memories seeping into my conscious.**

 **I shook my head as if to make it not true. "No. No. No. The judge sentence him for twenty years, Dante. They can't do this!" I countered, feeling like the walls were closing in on me.**

 **Dante's chocolate orbs soften, easing his posture. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. They also wanted to warn you that he will take residence here in Port Charles." Dante said, observing me.**

 **I was absolutely lost for words, not believing this was happening. I should have known that my life was going too good for not the other shoe to drop. "I need to sit down." I mumbled, taking the nearest seat. It been a long time that I have felt this deep rooted fear, my hands shaking, sweating. I'm more than likely more pale than I'm already am.**

" **Would you like me to call Nikolas, Elizabeth? Or I could trail you home if that makes feel a little bit better?"Dante offered sweetly, but I just shook my head.**

" **I'm good, Dante. I always knew that he would get out of prison at some point. I just thought… I would have time to mentally prepare. This news is way to sudden for my liking." I whispered, my eyes itchy, but I wasn't going to cry. I wasted enough of my life fearing Tom. I'm not going back to that. I know better now.**

" **Thank you Dante for coming down here to tell me in person. I know most times survivors get phone calls. It means alot." I twisted at my hands, taking several deep breaths.**

" **I will have a few unis circle your block the first week to make sure that Tom is respecting the restraining order or that he doesn't have ill intentions. I wish I could do more." Dante offered in comfort.**

" **That makes me feel better, but I'm sure once that Nikolas finds out, I'm sure I will have a guard trailing me." I stood up from my seat, offering a small smile, but I'm in no convincing mood.**

" **It wouldn't hurt. For someone like him to want a fresh start, he wouldn't pick a town where his victim is respected member of the community." Dante commented, opening the door. I followed him the set of elevators.**

" **For whatever reason, I'm not going to let him get to me. I was scared for the moment… but I'm going to be okay." I swiped my sweating hands at my scrubs, trying to push down the dreadful feeling that Tom Baker is going to be a problem.**

Elena's POV

Michael fell into a drug induced sleep, leaving me to my own convictions, which leads me to the patio in the backyard, if you can call it that. The outside of the home was just as beautiful as the inside. To my luck, it was pouring down raining, creating this cool breeze.

I sat back in my comfy chair, drawing the colorful expanse of the backyard. I hummed along with Better, sang by BANKS. I loved her music, the dark undertones really struck deep with me. My bare feet wiggled in the rain, my head shaking to the beat.

I exhaled as laid my sketch on my lap, contemplating as to what I was going to do. I looked over my shoulder to see one of mysterious men in black that was placed all over the house. I turned back to the view as I pulled out my phone. I clicked on the web, immediately popping up the Google search engine.

I bit at my lip as I typed in ' **Sonny Corinthos Port Charles, NY** '. I hesitated, my finger hovering over the search icon. I tapped at it quick, feeling guilty that I was even doing this. My eyebrows rose at the different headlines. ' **Mafia** ' ' **Mob father'** ' **Corinthos Crime Syndicate** ' with variations of different titles. There link for ' **Jason Morgan'** , so I clicked. Similar titles appeared for Jason Morgan, but one keyword that seem consistent was ' **Mob Enforcer** '. I could totally see that for Mr. Morgan, but as for Mr. Corinthos… his personality was very welcoming, charming. It was hard pairing those titles with the man I met today, but it would definitely explain the excessive security.

I clicked off the web, closing the app all together. I laid my phone on my lap as pushed my newly found information to the side. The reasonable emotion should be fear, but I felt at ease… safe. That was until someone jumped from behind, yelling in unison with me, scaring the living daylights out of me. By reflex, I swung my ball up fist, connecting with the person's nose. The person fell back, falling on their butt as they clasp their nose. "Damn, you have a right hook!" The familiar voice that muffled from his hands.

I was over here hyperventilating as I took in Stefan on the ground, groaning. When I finally realized, worry replaced fear as I sprung up from my comfy chair. "Oh my God! I'm sorry!" I kneeled down at his side as cradle his head. My eyes widened as blood trickled through his hand.

"OH! Let me go get a towel! Stay here!" I tried to keep him laid back, but he stumbled up, groaning. I followed his actions, following him through the patio doors that lead into the kitchen. I stunned as I heard laughter when we stepped in. Sonny's face was in delight as he met us with a wet towel, while Jason was holding a young boy, a mirthful smile on his face.

"How many times have I told you about your scaring pranks? Now, I hope you learned a valuable lesson." Sonny chuckled, sitting his son down, leaning his head back.

Stefan's words were muffled as he tighten his grip on his nose. "I'm so sorry, Stefan. Are you okay?" I stood over like mother hen, wide eyes observing him.

"His pride maybe wounded, but he will live." Sonny commented as he pulled out a sandwich bag and went to the refrigerator. He place the bag in the alcove, pressing a few buttons and ice dispensed in the bag.

"How is your hand?" Jason asked, coming over. He balanced the child in one arm as he pulled up my right arm to observed my hand. "Nothing doesn't feel broke, does it?" He inquired, his blue eyes looked up to me. I shook my head as I flexed my fingers, feeling a dull pain, but nothing that needed attended to.

Stefan blew his nose, cleaning his nasal of excess blood. He pulled the bloodied towel away, wincing. "Your punch shocked me more than hurt me. Are you okay?" Stefan's hazel eyes looked over me, a small smirk on the cusps of his lips.

"Don't be alarmed, but I will need to lay down soon. Can someone grab my bag from the living room and my tank?" The three men looked between the three of them, looking confused, but Sonny left the room quickly.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, but I went back to the chair on the patio. Stefan and Jason followed after me, standing off to the side.

"My muscular system will have a flare-up, total body spasm. The attack shouldn't last long, but you should probably call Elizabeth." I explained, feeling the drawing up of my fingers. Sonny came through with my bag and tank. "Just do as I say and everything will be fine. Sonny, if you open my bag, there will be a pill bottle, Amlodipine. Feed me two tablets." I ordered, my leg throbbing with pain.

"Stefan, go grab a water." Jason asked as he traded off the little boy to Sonny's arms as he took the pill bottle. He cracked it opened, pouring the two tablets in his hand. He leaned down, dropping the pills in my mouth. I hurriedly swallowed as Jason took the water from Stefan. I jerked forward, forming an arc in my back.

"I'm going to call Elizabeth. I'll be back." Sonny said in urgency, pulling his son from the scene, who had a pitying look on his face. Jason and I left, my muffled pain grunts as my left arm curled behind my back. Without me saying, Jason slipped the cannula in my nose, brushing my brown locks from my face. He pulled away to turn the nozzle on low. Surprisingly, he grabbed the nearby chair, pulling it closer to me to sit.

My vision cloud, pain induced tears trickled. My vision darkened, but last thing I remembered Jason hovering, watching me like a guardian angel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own of the characters or pictures**

Chapter 13

Elizabeth's POV

It's been twenty minutes since I received Sonny's call, but since I was already heading to his home, I was there in five. We were all sitting around, waiting for Elena to come to. All her vitals were stable, so I didn't see the need to take her back to the hospital. From her record, she has had past incidents with total body spasm.

Jason remained in the same spot, sitting next to her. At some point, he picked up a pad from the ground. Out of curiosity, I leaned over his shoulder to look to a detailed drawing of Michael laying on the couch, staring off at something, assuming the t.v.. Despite the situation, a little smile appeared on my face as I admired the talent. I stepped away to look over Elena. Her hands, face and feet were relaxed, which means the attack was receding.

"She should be over the attack very soon." I mumbled, taking the seat next to Jason. I leaned forward, propping my hands under my chin. My mind drifted back to Tom Baker, questioning if I can handle running into him at some point in my life. I just hope that my anxiety attacks come back.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Jason asked, his eyes moving away from Elena to look at me. Even after all this time, he can read me more than most. A small comfort.

"I was notified that Tom Baker will be released from prison in two days and that he will be living here in Port Charles." I confessed, my hairs standing up at just mentioning his name. If you really didn't know Jason, you would be fooled to think that he was emotionless, cold killer, but he wasn't. So when his demeanor changed, I knew that I was now talking to the Enforcer.

"Considered it handled, Elizabeth." Jason's voice became deeper, studying with his arctic eyes. It unnerved me, but I had no reason to be afraid. I sighed as I turned away.

"As much as that sounds tempting, I don't want that. I want him to live, because he no longer have that power over me. We don't have stoop to his level. I got my justice, more than most survivors get. Plus, I don't think he will stay long, too many people know of him." I explained. The rainy breeze ruffled my hair, so I pushed it back, wishing I had hair tie.

"Okay, but I will make sure that he understands to stay clear of you. I'm not taking a no for an answer." Jason said with finality in his voice. I almost felt sorry for Tom. Almost. A groan had both our heads to look at Elena as her head lolled from side to side. Her eyelids parted, eyes moving from side to side.

"I'm going to need a bunch of Ibuprofen." Elena's voice croaked, her shaky hand rubbed at her forehead. "How long was I out for?" She questioned, eyes opening a little wider.

"About forty minutes. How are you feeling? Do you need the hospital?" I questioned, checking her pupils.

"No, I'm no stranger to these attacks. It wouldn't have went on longer without my medication. Hopefully, I didn't freak anybody out!" Elena said, looking over her shoulder.

"Everyone seems fine. What were doing that triggered the spasms?" I asked, trying to make notes so I could avoid triggers. Elena went quiet, looking hesitant. She looked over her shoulder, before our way.

"Don't tell Stefan, but high doses of adrenaline makes my brainstem go haywired." Elena explained, twisting at her hand.

I frowned. "What? Were you two running or something?" I asked, trying piece together the missing information.

"Stefan played a scaring prank on her." Jason said, unhappily. Jason got up to go in the house, but Elena's hand shot out and grabbed his. Jason looked startled for a moment, looking at her hand, before looking to her.

"Please! I don't want him to feel bad!" Elena's eyes widened, looking up to him. I muffled my laughter as she was really laying the puppy eyes on him. Jason looked between the two of us, before nodding his head. She smiled widely as Jason walked off. Poor Jason looked like he did not know what hit him.

"You didn't have to give him the full effect of the eyes!" I let out my laughter with Elena.

She shook her head, laughing. "Still works like a charm after all these years!" Elena commented, sitting back in her chair.

 **Elena's POV**

 **Jason helped me out to Elizabeth's car, Elizabeth waiting with the car door open. "Let me know if I'm too heavy." I teased as walked along Jason, who smiled just a little bit, but remained quiet. "Not much of a talker? That's okay! My mom said I talk enough for two people." Jason held me steady as I sat at the edge of the car seat. Jason looped his arm under my legs, turning me to put my legs in the car. Though I didn't show it, I was surprised at the gentle nature with the way he handled me.**

 **He slipped my seatbelt across my chest and plugged it, giving it a quick tug to make sure it was secure. Once he was satisfied, he pulled back, not before saying, "Take care yourself. And Sonny told me to give this to you." I watched as he took a plastic dish off the hood of the car, bringing it back to me. I accepted the dish from his hands, looking down at it.**

 **At that precise moment, my stomach growled as I took in the Shrimp Alfredo and slice of bread. "Bless that wonderful man! Tell Mr. Corinthos I said thank you many times over." I said, slipping the dish on the floor of the car, tempted to stuff my face in the pasta. I looked over to see that Elizabeth has gotten in the car. Jason closes my door as Elizabeth rolls down the window. Jason turned to walk away, but I stopped him.**

" **Jason, thanks alot for your help. It was very much appreciated. And tell Blondie I expect a rematch at Street Fighter! Oh, and it wasn't me who put a princess tiara on his head while he was sleep." Though I had picture of him in that compromising position and it was my caller i.d. for him now, but he doesn't need to know that.**

 **Jason nodded, before responding. "Your mom was right." He said simply, confusing me. "You do talk enough for two people." He smiled with mirth, before walking away. I laughed as Elizabeth shook her head as she pulled out the driveway.**

 **Twenty minutes passed before we pulled into a driveway of a more modest home, but you could tell it definitely cost money. Elizabeth pull aside a black Range Rover. "Welcome to my humble abode!" Elizabeth said excitedly, unbuckling her seatbelt. I followed her lead, releasing my seatbelt. I opened my door, kicking my legs out. My stretch protested, aggravated from the coils. I slid on my bag, while Elizabeth grabbed my tank. I swiped the pasta, before closing the door.**

 **Elizabeth offered assistance, but I shook my head. "I'm okay. Lead the way." I said, following her to the front door. Her keys jingled as she searched for the right key. She slid the house key in, turning the lock. She pushed open the door, walking in. We looked at each other when we heard a chorus of screams. Elizabeth dropped her keys in the bowl, placing my tank down. "Nik! Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she stopped in front of a entrance that lead into the living room. I stopped next to her, not stopping the giggle that left me at the sight.**

 **Pillows were thrown everywhere, Nikolas was laid across the floor on his stomach, while a familiar munchkin was straddling his back, asleep. As for the screams, I was faced with three young boys, who faces were covered with VR headsets. Baby Eliza was in her bassinet that was next to the couch."I threw out my back, Aiden thought it was good idea to use me as a resting spot. I'm so old!" Nikolas laughed, staying on the floor.**

" **My poor baby! Let me get Elena settled and I'll be right in to help you." Elizabeth promised, stepping back.**

" **Hi, Elena. How's it going?" Nikolas questioned, turning his head in my direction.**

" **It's going good. I'm sad to miss the party." I teased as the older man groaned.**

" **Lets see what you say in about a week." He responded, wincing from the movement.**

" **Ignore him. Lets get you to your room." Elizabeth said, pulling me away from her small family. I followed her down a well lit hallway, the walls were littered of family photos. "We chose the first floor, so you didn't have to do a lot of climbing. I hope you like it." Elizabeth said as she opened the bedroom door.**

 **We both stopped, taking in the room that was far from a guest bedroom. I stumbled in as I took in the personal details, like the navy blue shag carpet. "Ummm, Elizabeth… are we in the wrong room?" I asked as I took in the queen size bed with a plush headboard.**

" **Yeah, my husband must have an interior decorator put it together. You don't like it?" Elizabeth said, hesitantly.**

 **I blew out a breath, liking the fairy lights that outlined the room. "I like it! I just hope this isn't all for me. I'm only staying for a little while." I explained, nervous to touch anything.**

" **Don't worry about it! Just relax and kick back. I promise whatever is in this room will be put to good use after you leave. Anyways, let me go get that oaf off the floor and you just settle. If you need the bathroom, there is one connected to your room, right through that door. I'll be back!" Elizabeth hurried away, closing the door behind her.**

 **I stared at her empty space, before snapping out of it. I decided it was nothing I could do about it. Plus, I didn't want offend anyone. I did the next best thing and that was take a long hot shower.**

 **Fast Forward**

 **The steam flowed out the bathroom as I walked out the bathroom. I dressed down in pair of sweats and a tank top with a sports bar underneath. I braided my wet hair, then twisting it up in a bun.**

 **I flopped on the bed, ready for myself to fall asleep, but phone started to ring. I contemplated on ignoring it, but I answered it instead without looking at the caller id. "Hello?"I spoke, relaxing against the bed.**

" **Hi, best friend! Why in the hell haven't you been calling?" Caroline's perky voice spoke through the speaker. I smiled, despite my tired state.**

" **Well, things been a little chaotic, but I definitely have time now." I sat up against the plush headboard. "Spill all the tea." I joked as I used Caroline's favorite catch phrase.**

 **Her laugh filtered over the phone. "Nik and I broke up." Caroline spilled, then silence.**

" **Not like your 'kiss and makeup' breakup?" I asked, remembering similar nightly conversations about their break ups.**

 **She sighed. "For real this time. I've been accepted to one of the best culinary programs in the country and he found the acceptance letter. I didn't think I would be accepted, but now that I am, I can't let that go. I can't settle for New Orleans with him. I told him we could make it work, but he wasn't trying to hear it. I love him, but I can't deny that weight was lifted off my shoulders." Caroline admitted.**

" **I'm sorry for your breakup, but it won't keep me from encouraging to be your best self. Caroline, you are gifted with those hands and those hands are going to take you all over the world. Your spirit isn't meant to settle right now. Do I believe you are going to be an amazing wife and mom? Yes, but that time will come. Don't let Klaus guilt you out of your dream." I said, trying to comfort her. I couldn't help feel a little jealous at the many options that was at her feet.**

" **I know and I'm not. I already accepted the program and I'm not turning back. I just want us to leave on good terms." Caroline countered, sounding all sad.**

" **And that is good of you. If I haven't said it already, congratulations. I'm proud of you. And I expect you to name a dish after me when you Paris cooking with the best." I teased. "Tell me some more. I miss my friends and my home." I pleaded, trying to quell my homesickness.**

" **Well Bonnie was accepted into Harvard and Princeton, full ride for both. The girl was running around, stressing. She toured them both last week with her grandma. She has pictures for you to see when we visit." Caroline gushed about Bonnie, putting a smile on my face.**

" **That is amazing, Care! I wonder who she is going to choose. I'm going to send a bouquet to her for congratulations." I noted to myself.**

" **She is really excited! I'm planning a surprise party for her when she decides." Caroline added. I laughed, knowing that Caroline can't miss an opportunity to throw a party, but this will mean a lot to Bonnie.**

" **As for Rebekah, she has decided to become a doctor , but wants to work for the organization Doctors without Borders, her mom not exactly happy about that, but this summer, Rebekah and Matt are going to travel through Europe." Caroline babbled on, sounding distracted.**

" **That's sounds wonderful! I wish I could go to Ireland. Are they leaving right after graduation?" I asked, closing my eyes.**

" **Maybe, but you know that Matt have to find someone to care for Vicki." I hear the extensive eye roll that Caroline, no doubt, did. I can't say that I didn't share her sentiment, seeing she has been the one supplying my brother with the drugs he overdosed on.**

" **I hope he does, because he deserves it. Matt has been raising Vicki on his on, not counting on his Mom to get her act together. It's time for him to do something for himself." I smiled, thinking about Matt, the boy next door. Matt was the dream guy, loyal to the tee. He wanted the white picket fence life. At one point of my life, I thought I would have been his one, but things changed and I had to let him go.**

" **I can't argue with that. Anyways, Elijah broke off his engagement with Hayley! Thank God!" Caroline spit out excitedly. I almost dropped my phone as that snapped me out of my tired state.**

" **WHAT?!" I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs, wincing when Elizabeth burst through the door, green face mask on her face.**

" **Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked, stepping more into the room.**

 **I blushed out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be loud. I'm fine." I apologized. Elizabeth eyed me for a moment, before leaving the room.**

" **Why did he break off the engagement?" I questioned soon as the door closed.**

" **They had a blow up at the grill. Apparently, she-devil cheated on Elijah, but she turned around to accused him being in love with another woman, which he did not deny. It was written all over his face. He just walked away from her, not saying another word." Caroline gossiped with me.**

 **I didn't know how to feel. On one hand, I glad that Elijah got out of that relationship with Hayley. I saw how she treated him and I didn't like it. On the other, I was jealous of that very lucky girl who earned his affections. I know she will be happy with him if he ever confront the mystery woman.**

" **Not that I'm surprised that Elijah was in love with someone else. We all saw it." Caroline mumbled as an afterthought. I frowned as I thought back. He seem no different from the Elijah that I knew.**

" **I wonder if I know her." I mumbled, but not really wanting to know. If I see her face, then that means she is real and that is the last thing I wanted to know.**

 **Caroline snorted. "Elena, you can be so dense sometimes." Caroline chuckled at my expense, causing me to pout. "Anyways, I should get to sleep. I have early cheerleader practice." Caroline explained.**

" **Well, go easy on the girls. Sweet dreams." I said, reaching over to turn off the lamp.**

" **I will think about it. Sweet dreams." Caroline repeated, hanging up. I slid my phone on the charger, sliding under my pillow. Tonight, I was out like a light, dreaming of many possibilities.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or pictures.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Elena's POV**

 _ **I panted heavily as I stumbled through the buildings, trying to find safety. The profusely bleeding head wound was clouding my vision. My lungs burned at the lack of oxygen. I looked over my shoulder, tightening my grip cold piece of steel. I hurried my pace as I saw a figure coming around the corner, limping with vigor after me. My heart race as I broke into the opening, ending up at the docks.**_

 _ **I ran towards the end, looking into the dark waters, stopping my escape. I heard a loud thud behind, causing me twirl around, gun pointed at my kidnapper. He had leering smile, pale as a ghost. As he inched closer, I cocked the .45 revolver. Tears escaped as my hands shook with fear. "Stop! Don't make me shoot you!" I warned, swallowing thickly. His cold eyes stared me down as he pulled out a knife.**_

 _ **I felt hope when I heard police sirens from a distance, but I didn't let it waver my focus. His laugh sent chills down my spine as the knife switched hands. "There is only one out for me and you going to be my sweet revenge." The man lunged forward, but my reflex was quicker. The revolver fired off several shots into the man, but it was too late. The force of his body tackled into my frail body, taking me over the dock.**_

 _ **My body jolt from the icy shock, needles to my skin. The dark depths pulled me under, my lungs giving out. Under normal circumstances, I could have held my breath longer, maybe could have swam up. My eyes fluttered, seeing the bubbles leaving my mouth. My head tilt back, seeing the sunlight disappearing in unison with my last breaths.**_

 **A week before…**

 **I tried to ignore the incessant poke at my cheek, but a variation of my name was being called, "Layna! Wake up!" The poking continued, until my eyes fluttered opened, staring into big blue eyes. Aiden's smile grew when he got my attention. "Bweakfast time!" Aiden announced.**

" **Oh really? Where's the breakfast?" I croaked, teasing the little boy. He gave me a cute shoulder shrug, lips puckered.**

" **Well, I'm going to eat you!" I fake gnawed, amused at his widen eyes. He yelped, laughing as he ran from me as I fake lunged, screaming, "MAMA!" I laughed as I rolled from the bed sleepily. I went to the bathroom to wash up.**

 **I walked to the kitchen, seeing the little family gathered, though Nikolas was missing. A collective of good mornings was rallied. "Elena, did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked, setting down a plate of pancakes onto the table in front of Spencer.**

 **I smiled as poured a cup of coffee. "Elizabeth, you've asked me that the past three days and answer will be the same, I'm fine. I have no complaints." I offered, pouring vanilla cream and adding a little bit of nutmeg in my hot drink.**

" **I know… it is just been I've been at work and when I get home, you are sleeping and I don't want to bother you. With that said, I have the day off. The boys are going to a sleepover and Aiden and Eliza are being taken by Laura for a couple of days. We will have the day to ourselves. But I have to pick up few things from work later on." Elizabeth hinted as she wiped syrup from Aiden's face.**

" **I'm down for it. It is time for me to explore Port Charles." I sipped at my coffee. I walked over, laying my hand on top of Jake's head. "So, how are art classes going? Did you work on the technique I taught you?" I inquired as he tilted his head back, his baby blues meeting my baby browns.**

" **Yes, Ms. Eunice was very impressed. Will you be there at the art display this weekend? My painting is being feature!" He said, excitedly.**

" **I wouldn't miss it! I want front row, so I might have to wrestle a few people." I joked, getting a few snickers out of the boys.**

" **You almost cried when you saw a spider in your bathroom." Cameron teased, mocking my horror face I made when I saw the spider. The boys laughed, Aiden just making a mess eating his pancakes.**

 **Elizabeth came to my rescue. "That spider was HUGE! It looked hungry." Elizabeth and I shuddered at the hairy creature. We couldn't believe that Spencer picked it up and let it free outside. Spencer was a shy one, blushing whenever the attention on him, especially after I called him my little hero. I do know he is very smart, working out of an Algebra practice book.**

 **Cameron was the athletic one. He loved soccer and basketball! He was the most sociable one of the three, yet protective one. He eyed me the whole time when I first met them, but warmed up to me quickly. He was also a bookworm, like me.**

 **Jake was the mixed of the older two with a passion for art. He was taking interest in sculptures, already making pair of mugs of Elizabeth and Nikolas. He also made one for Jason, which I learned was his father when Jason swung by to spend a day with him. He was little timid for a while, but that was until he saw Jason's motorcycle, shyness thrown out the window.**

 **Elizabeth nearly had a heart attack as she watched Jason drove Jake around the block on the motorcycle. It was cute. Jake got off and ran to Elizabeth, going on a happy rant. I was even surprised when Jason offered an helmet to me. A smile spread across my face as I took the helmet.**

" **Boys, hurry and get cleaned up! Smith will be waiting in the car for you to take you to school." Elizabeth washed the last dish, drying her hands. The boys finished up breakfast, before leaving the table. They all ran up stairs to grabbed their bags. "Elena, can you see them out? I need clean up Aiden before he get syrup anywhere else." Elizabeth's nose cringed as she picked up Aiden, sucking at his sticky fingers.**

 **I walked to the front door, opening up the door. I walked down the driveway, seeing Smith, an older gentleman, leaning against the car. I waved as he gave me a small smile. Cameron, Spencer, and Jake filed out the door, heading towards the cars. "Look at these heartbreakers!" I teased as the boys scowls at me. I leaned over to fix Spencer's bow tie.**

" **Girls have cooties!" Cameron claimed, cringing. All the boys nodded their heads in agreeance. Without notice, I pulled Cameron into a side hug, making smooching noises, Cameron laughing trying to get away.**

 **I let go, making sure he was steady. "Alright, get in the car rascals!" I said, watching Spencer get in first. Cameron stuck his tongue at me, before darting in the car. I ruffled Jake's hair, before he got in the car. I leaned against the car door. "Put your seatbelts on!" I ordered, watching them clip in their belts. "Okay, you guys be good and have fun at your sleepover! Love you!" I froze as the words slipped out my mouth. I didn't mean…**

" **Love you too!" They said collectively just before I closed the door. I waved at them as the car drove away, still feeling unsure about what happened.**

 **Fast Forward**

 **Elizabeth and I walked into Kelly's for lunch after we spent the morning. I don't know how it happen, but went from mani/pedi to getting our hair cut. We were both sporting shoulder length styles, mines more layered in the back.**

" **I can't believe we did that!" I shook my head, fiddling with my hair.**

" **That was unexpected, but it looks good on you! It really brings out your face." Elizabeth complimented. "How about you take a seat and I will go order us some food?" Elizabeth directed as I took a seat towards the wall. I fiddled with my oxygen tank, slipping on my cannula.**

 **I looked up to see Elizabeth, storming towards the door. "Elena, sit tight for a moment. I ordered the food." Elizabeth slipped out the door as I saw her walk right. I caught glimpse of blonde hair.**

Elizabeth's POV

I stormed after Carly, knowing I should have let it go, but she has been finding every little opportunity to make a snide remark and I had enough. "HEY!" I slowed after the thorn in my side of lately. "You have something to say Carly, then say it. You were never one to not speak your mind." I confronted, ready to get this over with. I already knew what this about, I was fool to think she wasn't going to find out.

Carly whirled around. "Oh, you don't want to know what I have to say about you. I'm damn near close to reading your rights!" Carly huffed, staring me down.

"Carly, cut the bullshit! I'm tired of playing these high school kiddy games with you and Sam." I countered. I wasn't the same Elizabeth that Carly was use to and she was going to find out the hard way.

"You are one lying, manipulative bitch! You have really set the bar real high for the rest of us. It really makes me question Jason's sanity when he keeps forgiving you for your bullshit. Not only did you keep one, but TWO kids away from Jason! How can you sleep at night knowing what you did?" Carly nearly shouted.

I tugged at her, pulling her to the side. She snatched away from. "How about you keep your voice down?! Second, what happens between Jason and I is none of your business, because last time I checked you weren't there for the baby making process!" I snapped, looking around again to make sure no one around.

"Do you even care that he is getting attached? When she dies, do you care that this will kill him? No, because you are going to make it about you somehow. Poor Elizabeth!" Carly snarled, getting in my face. She struck a cord with me when said 'when she dies'. I didn't want to think about it.

"You know what I find absolutely crazy is that you can stand in all your righteousness and judge me when you have done the same, Hell even worse to Jason. You have three different fathers to your children. You cheated on Jason with his best friend! You gave Jason the responsibility to care for Michael, but took him away the moment you wanted to play house with Sonny. You have lied and manipulated every man in your life. If we really look deeply into your past, I'm sure you have done worst to Jason, but it is okay, because you are his best friend, you love him. I've did my dirt, not going to lie, but compared to you and Sam, well I'm sure as hell last on that list. So, you can take that self-righteous bullshit and shove where the Sun doesn't shine. I don't care how you feel, but if Elena finds out Jason and I are her parents because of your loud mouth, Neither Sonny or Jason is going to stop me from kicking your ass. Keep your nose out of our business!" I glared at Carly who matched my look.

She smirked, doing a quick shake of the head. "You are going to get what's coming to you, Elizabeth. Your lies are going to catch up to you and when they do. I'm going to have front row seats." Carly sneered, before walking off.

I watched her walked off, my mood a little dampened. I walked back to the diner to see Elena at the table, yet she looked uneased. "Are you okay, Elena?" I asked, sitting down at the table, putting a smile on my face.

"Yeah, it was just this guy. He had stopped outside, looked in the diner. It wouldn't have been anything, but he was staring at me. He smiled, before tossing his cigarette on the ground and left. It is nothing." Elena shook her head as if she was crazy, but I've been through too much not to be cautious.

"What did he look like?" I questioned, turning my attention to her.

"He was average height, slick back blonde hair, blue eyes. He had sharp features." Elena described, not knowing she describing the man I dreaded running into. I took a deep breath, smiling to reassure her.

"If you see him again, tell me and we will make an report. Let us eat before we go to the hospital." I patted her hand, before picking through my food.

Fast Forward

I finished my duties at the hospital. I walked to find Elena, who was talking to Patrick when I rounded the corner. Patrick looked at his watch, saying a few words I didn't hear, before walking away. I walked over to Elena, who had file in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked as I steered her to the elevators.

"Dr. Drake finished his consultation with the Oncologist. He has complied information about Chemotherapy and treatment course. Dr. Drake wants me to stop by in a week, next Thursday, so I could schedule my first session." Elena mumbled. We stepped into the parking structure, walking around the corner, only to stop.

Elena gasped first, taking in sight faster than I did. My car was destroyed. My windows were busted in, tires slashed. The headlights were bashed. A strong smell of urine wafted up to my nose.

"Oh my God! Who would do something like this?" Elena whispered, moving closer to me. I looked around, before dragging Elena back to the elevators.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Chapter 15

Elizabeth's POV

I finished my phone call to Nikolas, who was adamant to fly home from Greece, but I convinced him to stay and finish business. As soon as I slid my phone in my pocket, the elevators dinged and Sonny and Jason stepped off heading my way. "Well, our police contact says that they watched the security footage and it was definitely Tom Baker. Our people has tried to track the moment he stepped outside the prison, but he went underground. Even his brother doesn't know." Jason said, looking around. "Where is Elena?" He asked already on edge.

"She went the bathroom. Though she doesn't say it, I can tell she is shaken up by it. Now I have to explain why all this is happening. " I sure as hell was not looking forward to this conversation.

"Well, my people are scouring nearby, but until the police or I locate Tom, it's best that you don't stay at home until Nikolas returns." Sonny commented.

"Or until Tom is caught. I would feel better if Liz and Elena is under my watch. They can take the apartment across from me. I will send guards out for the kids." Jason ordered. Before I could protest, Elena appeared, walking to the three of us.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Elena asked, crossing her arms. She observed us, trying decipher the mood.

"We know who the culprit is and the police has APB out for the man. Until then, you guys are not staying at the house alone." Jason explained.

"Okay, I feel like I'm missing something out of this whole situation. Why would this person do such a thing?" Elena questioned. I made eye contact with Jason, before looking Elena's way.

"Elena, I promise I will explain everything later. As for living arrangements, it is something that needs to be discuss further." I said pointedly at Jason matching his scowl.

"Elena, why don't we give these two a few moments?" Sonny steered Elena away, who was looking between the two of us.

"Elizabeth, this is not the time for you to be stubborn. Tom's actions is not of a man who has much to loose. The first thing he does is come after you and he doesn't even hide his face. Rookie move or he doesn't care." Jason argued, towering over me.

"I understand what you are saying, but your people can easily keep an eye on me at my own home." I honestly didn't want to deal with the troubles it would bring between Nikolas and I.

As if reading my mind, Jason says, "If this about Nikolas, I don't give a damn about his feelings. Plus, this about Elena as well. If you haven't notice, Elena looks just like you and Tom has a type. I'm not risking it and if Nikolas can't get his head out of his ass to put your safety above his own feelings, that is on him!" Jason grew intensed as his voice dropped.

As much as I wanted to defend Nikolas on his behalf, I knew he was right about Elena. I wouldn't forgive myself if she was hurt because of me. So reluctantly, I nodded my head, but had permanent scowl to make sure I didn't appreciate his choice words. "Do we have to stay at Vista Towers?" Frowning at the thought that I have to be in close proximity with Sam.

"You can stay at Sonny's." Jason offered instead, but I immediately shook my head. Between Carly and Sam, I choose the lesser evil. "Safe choice." Jason commented, following me from the lobby.

We found Sonny and Elena in the lounge, conversing, but both looked up when we walked in the room. I waved Elena over, stepping away from Sonny and Jason. "So, we are going to stay with Jason for a little bit. It shouldn't take long for the police to snatch up the suspect. While we pack a bag, I'm going to call your parents to let know the situation. I hate I have to worry them with what is going on." I instructed, scratching at my head at the disaster.

Elena rubbed my shoulder comfort, offering a smile. "I don't understand what is really going on, but everything will be okay, Elizabeth. How about after we stop at your house, we stop at a store and I can make you my fave comfort food?" Before I could answer, Jason interrupted.

"Are you ladies ready?" Jason asked, looking between the two of us. We both nodded, then started to walk along with Jason and Sonny.

"We are going to drop off Sonny-" Jason started to say, but Sonny shook his head.

"I called Max. He is already downstairs waiting for me." Sonny said, passing a set of keys to Jason. We all loaded into the elevator, Elena and I silent while Sonny and Jason continued to converse.

We didn't arrive to the towers until after midnight, but honestly I was too wired to sleep. My mind would wander so often at the state of my car. It wasn't the damages, but it was the intent. I could see absolute rage taken out on my car.

I didn't realize I soo affect when until I saw the uncontrollable shake of my hand. I took deep breath, repeating ' _He doesn't have control over you anymore.'_ in my head. I took a deep breath as I pushed opened the car door, Elena and Jason already out.

Jason already had the small overnight bags in his hands, while Elena had store bags and her oxygen tank in hers. "Did you need help?" I offered, but she just shook her head, following Jason. I went ahead and open the door to the towers for the both of them.

"That lakefront is beautiful! Did you see it, Elizabeth?" Elena asked, stepping to the back of the elevator.

"Not really. Sorry." I said, leaning. I clasped my purse tight, trying not to give a dead giveaway at my state.

"The condo you're staying in across from me has balcony that looks over the lake." Jason said. Elena made a noise, causing us to look to her to see her stumbling. Jason reacted quicker, dropping the bags to steady her.

"Elena, are you okay?" I asked, raising my hand to her head to make sure she wasn't running a fever.

"I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell from the elevator." Elena said, shaking her body to get her blood flowing. The elevator dinged.

"I got her, Jason. Go ahead and take the bags." I moved my purse to my elbow and linked my arm around Elena, so she could use me as support. Jason listened and lead the way, while we followed behind.

"I'm fine really." Elena argued, but stayed in my arm as we stopped outside the condo.

"I'm sure you are, so let us keep it that way." I countered. I sighed when we finally made it into the condo. Jason set the bags by the couch, then took the bags out of Elena's hands and took them to kitchen and set them on the counter. I set Elena on the couch, so she could rest.

I yawned loudly, not wanting to do nothing but sleep. "Liz, you go ahead and rest. I can take care whatever Elena needs." Jason said, leaving no room for me to protest, which I wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jason can handle all my high maintenance problems for one night." Elena clapped her hands dramatically. "Peel grapes, please!" Elena joked, smiling as I shook my head.

Jason smiled. "Should I fluff the pillows as well?" He teases back, removing his jacket.

Elena hunched her shoulders. "Weeellllll, I won't oppose it." Elena quipped, smoothing down her short hair.

A soft laugh left me as I turned away to get ready for bed.

 **Elena's POV**

 **I heard a door clicked in the background as I turned to Jason. I was just about to tell him that I was fine from this point, but a knock to the door interrupted my train of thought.**

" **Awe man, someone called the police on our crazy party already!" I commented.**

 **Jason gave me look as he went to answer. "A real party animal." He mumbled as he opened the door to reveal a woman. She was shorter than Jason with long, black hair. Her pretty brown eyes looked between the two of us, giving a timid smile as she noticed I was looking at her.**

" **Sorry for interrupting, I was just seeing how everything was going." The pretty woman asked. Jason stepped aside for her to come in, but she just gave him hesitant look.**

" **Please, come in. You don't have to stay out there." I offered, giving her an easy smile to try to make her comfortable. She looked to Jason for second, before stepping in.**

" **Thank you. I heard about the incident. Are you and Elizabeth okay?" The woman inquired, her arms crossed as she looked concerned.**

" **Physically, we are okay, but I think Elizabeth was a little shaken up." I commented.**

 **Jason stepped behind the woman, his hand cradled her back. "We can talk about that later. Elena, this is Sam, my wife. Sam, this is Elena." Jason made introductions between the two of us.**

" **Nice to meet you, Elena. You were mention quite a bit by Michael." Sam smiled, shaking my hand.**

 **I mock gasp. "Don't believe anything he has to say! Unless it was good things." I teased, pulling my hand back. Sam let short laugh, nodding her head. "Anyways, I know both of you should be tired. I can take things from here." I said.**

" **Elena, you had a dizzy spell in the elevator." Jason countered, looking concern.**

 **I waved him off. "I have those several times a day. It is nothing." I argued lightheartedly, but from his face, I knew he wasn't leaving anytime soon.**

" **Nevertheless, I won't be leaving until you are in your bed." Jason reassured.**

" **Are you usually this stubborn?" I asked, getting up from the couch. I stretched my limbs, hearing my joints crack.**

" **I'm sure he could say the same thing about you." Sam countered, amused.**

 **I narrowed my eyes playfully, wagging my finger at the two. "Oh, you trying tag team me, ey? You lucky I need my beauty sleep." Soon after I yawned, proving my point. "Well, I guess that is my queue. Sam, it was nice to meet you. Hopefully, I see you again, but I bid you a good night." I said.**

" **You too, Elena." She said. She leaned up and kiss Jason's cheek, then whisper something. After a small wave, she left the condo.**

" **I like her. She is nice." I commented, grabbing my oxygen tank. Jason grabbed my overnight, then lead the way to my room.**

" **Thanks. I'm sure you two will get along well." Jason said in a low voice. He pushed a door open and went in. He flipped a switch and low light illuminated the room. This time I wasn't surprised with a decorative room, but it was furnished. My eyes wandered to the wall window that overlooked the lake, the moonlight streaming in. I can't even imagine what a person have to pay every month to stay here with that kind of view.**

" **I hope it is alright. I know everything was last minute." Jason rubbed the back of his head, looking around.**

" **It's perfect. I'm surely can't complain about the view." I assured. I set the tank by the night table. "I'm going to take a quick shower before bed. Where is the bathroom?" I asked.**

" **It is right outside your room, on the right. I'm going to wait in the living room until you are done." Jason said. I nodded at his confirmation. He left the room, closing the door.**

 **It didn't take me no longer than twenty minutes to get settled after my shower. I was sitting up in my bed, cannula in my nose, brushing my hair to keep it maintained. I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I spoke.**

 **Jason head poke in, his eyes finding me in bed. "Just checking on you and to say goodnight." Jason said in a low voice.**

" **I'm all tucked in. Goodnight, Jason." I said in a tired voice, yawning once again. Jason nodded his head, before hitting my light switch. He was just about to close the door, but I couldn't resist myself.**

" **Oh, Jason?" I spoke feeling a smile creep on my face.**

" **Hmm?" His response as I saw his figure lean back in.**

" **Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." I joked, giggling. Man, I really do need some sleep.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Elena's POV**

 **I set up the finishing touches for Jake's art display, listening to him talk happily. "Will you join amateur painting contest? I saw the flyer in your books when I was straightening up." I asked, smiling at the passing on lookers.**

 **Jake's floppy blonde hair swayed as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really all that good with painting yet. I don't think I would win." Jake countered, scrunching up his face.**

 **I threw my arm on his shoulder, pulling him into my side. "Jake, sometimes things are not about winning, but having the experience of something. You are already greatly improved drawing outlines on the canvas. Now you just have to have the patience to learn the different type of paint and brushes. You have to figure if you like water or oil painting. Art is a process and you are going evolve with your talent as you get older. Do you understand?" I broke it down for him.**

 **He nodded his head, looking up at me with his blue eyes. "What is your favorite painting style?" Jake asked.**

" **I like water coloring, but I haven't done it in a while." I explained, smoothing his hair.**

" **Why?" He inquired, taking a seat behind the table. I thought about how I was going to answer this question. I didn't want to say I was dying, ruining his jovial mood.**

" **Ummm, I have bad arthritis in my hand and what that means the joints in my fingers, swell, causing pain." I put it simply, not wanting to go any further. Hearing my prayers, Jason, Elizabeth, and the kids show up at my booth. "Hey guys!"I spoke.**

" **LAYNA! LOOK!" Aiden screamed excited, waving a wand with lights flaring everytime he shook it. I took expressed an 'awe' look on my face as I bent down, tickling his chin. He giggled, twisting his face away from me.**

" **That's cool, Aiden! Where is mine?" I teased, amused when he went quiet. He looked up to Elizabeth, grabbing onto her leg.**

" **Mama, we didn't get Layna one." He pouted. I wanted to laugh, but I kept it in.**

" **Well, we can get one later for her. How about you share yours for the moment?" Elizabeth urged, amused at her son. He nodded enthusiastically, curls shaking as his hand shot, surprising me at his action, offering the globe.**

" **How about you hold onto it for now and we can play later?" I said as I saw that the school was about to start the tours of art stations. The whole event took about an hour and half to get through. Elizabeth took a bunch of group pictures and recording when it came to Jake's presentation. Jake blushed when we started to cheer loudly after he concluded his presentation.**

 **Everybody helped Jake pack up their materials, while I called the hospital to issue another for another tank, since mine was running low. It has started hissing this morning and I had hoped to get one tonight, trying to avoid going in to get a breathing treatment.**

" **Everything okay?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at me as she zipped Eliza jumper.**

" **Yeah, I'm trying to refill my tank, but I don't think I have a prescription under Dr. Drake, so I'm calling Dr. Drake, but he hasn't answered yet." I sighed, not wanting to go back to the hospital.**

" **Let me call Robin, see if she can pass on the message or see if she can write one." Elizabeth whipped out her phone. I looked up to see Jason talking to older man dressed in black. The man gave a solid nod, turning towards the small family. It amused me how this person went from straightest face to a friendly smile. Jason ordered the kids to follow the man. It seem they were familiar with each other, because the older boys started a conversation with the man.**

 **My attention went back to Elizabeth as she called my name. "Elena, Patrick will put in that prescription, but we have to swing by a grabbed one of the small ones that we keep for backup until yours come in." Elizabeth explained.**

" **That is fine. Rather that than staying there for treatment." I commented, as slid my phone in my pocket. I followed behind, feeling a mild headache coming on. We exit the school, the car parked right in the front with the mystery guy standing guard.**

 **I got in the back of the SUV, while I heard Elizabeth say, "Hi Max, you're looking good." She smiled at the guard.**

 **I watched as he smiled, blushing. "Oooo, I'm tell Nikolas you giving me googly eyes." The man teased, opening the front door for Elizabeth. She laughs, getting in the SUV. I looked behind to Cam, Jake, and Spencer in the back, watching a movie on the tablet. Aiden, Eliza, and I was sitting in the second row. Aiden had his own tablet with little games programmed on it for him.**

" **Jason, we have to swing by the hospital to get a tank for her before we go to Kelly's." Elizabeth ordered, her head turning his way.**

" **Okay."He said, simply before pulling off. Five minutes in the drive, Aiden shove the tablet in my face, making me look at the puzzle he couldn't figure out.**

" **Look Aiden, watch me okay." I took his little pointer finger to help organize the five puzzle pieces, explaining the smooth edges will be on the outside. I reached for colorful-**

Elizabeth POV

I was listening to Elena talking to Aiden, bringing a small smile to my face. I relaxed against my seat, watching the buildings pass by in a blur. I thought about the call to Elena's parents, who wasn't very happy about any of the situation. They told me they would be back in two days. And to put the whip cream on top of the ice cream, I had a small argument with Nikolas, though he apologize, there was still a lot of things I wanted to say. It was a conversation long overdue.

A jerk to my seat snap me out of my thoughts. "Layna!" Aiden yelled, trying to get Elena attention, but she didn't respond. I looked in rear view mirror, a gasp leaving my mouth. "JASON, PULL OVER!" I yelled, already taking my seatbelt off. The came to abrupt stop to the side of the road.

"What? What happened?" Jason questioned, but I didn't answer as I jumped out of the car. I ran to back door, swinging it open. Elena was rigid, head thrown back. Jason came around to the side. I reached in to unbuckle her.

"Jason, get her on her side in the grass. I want to avoid hitting her head on the concrete." I moved back, letting Jason in. A chorus of 'mom' turned my attention to my kids, who was looking wide eyed at me. "Everything is okay! Just stay in the car." I said, turning back to Elena. Jason had her on the side, cradling her head the best he could.

"Should I call the ambulance?" I heard Max asked. If it was someone else, I would wait for them to ride the seizure out, but it is not.

"Yes, call them." I said as I dropped behind Elena, her jerking getting a little more violent. There was nothing I could do, but let her go through her seizure.

"Liz, look." Jason said concerned. I moved around so I could see, my eyes softening when I saw the wet spot occurring on her dress.

"It is normal symptom of seizure for a person to lose control of their bladder. Nothing to worry about." I explained.

"Hold her head for the moment." Jason said, moving out of the way. I did as I was told. I watched Jason remove his leather jacket to drape over her lap. If my daughter wasn't having a seizure at the moment, I would have admired the small gesture. I heard the ambulance siren coming up the street.

The ambulance parked in front of us, not wasting to exit the truck. Two males ran over to us, one I recognize Tommy, but the other must be new. "Liz, what do we have?" Tommy asked, kneeling next to me.

"A seizure, but she is diagnosed with a brain stem glioma." I explained, but we all looked down when groaned, her head moving a little.

Tommy looked up to his partner. "Kai, grab the stretcher." Kai nodded, walking quickly back to the truck. Tommy cradled Elena's head as she looked up glassy eyed. "Hello, darling. My name's Tommy. Do you know what happened?" He questioned, waving a little light in her eyes, checking her pupils.

Elena made a noise in response, covering her face with her arm. "You had a seizure, ma'am, so my partner and I will be taking you back to General Hospital to get you check further." Tommy explained as Kai rolled the stretcher bed onto the grass.

"Okay darling, we are going to get you loaded up." Tommy said.

"You might want to get a towel to wrap around her lower half. She soil herself." I warned, getting up and moving out of the way. Tommy gave a nod. Within in five minutes, Elena was strapped down to the stretcher and was being transported to the truck.

"Is someone riding in the back with her?" Kai spoke for the first time, facing Jason and I.

"Jason, you go with her. I'm sure the kids are shaken up by everything." I said, holding my hand out for the keys. Jason waved over Max, who came to his side immediately.

"Max, don't leave her side for anything, Get another guard on your tail and you drive Elizabeth straight to the hospital. Do you understand?" Jason said in his low tone, watching Max like a hawk.

"You got it, boss." Max said, taking the keys from his hand. I sighed with exasperation, trailing behind Max. It was almost comical when I looked in the SUV to see my four boys looking at me with owlish eyes. I'm soo not looking forward to this conversation.

 **Elena's POV**

 **It's been three hours since my seizure, though my pride took a hit, I was fine. They reluctantly allowed me to wash up on my own and gave me a pair of scrubs to wear for comfort.**

" **Miss me already, Elena." Patrick smiled as he rubbed his hands with sanitizer. He sat on his chair and rolled to my side.**

 **I grin as I pulled my cover up. "No, I miss Dr. Scorpio more. She is the better half. And she gives me candy." I teased as he ran his hands around my neck and face, checking my glands.**

 **He rolls his eyes. "You sound like my daughter. I give her piggy back rides, join tea parties, among others, but soon as Robin come around, I'm chopped liver." He sighed dramatically, while I laugh at his fake despair. "Enough about my problems. We did a physical exam and everything was okay. Your blood pressure is a little high, but nothing to be alarmed about. We are going to do a couple of scans and run a blood test. If everything checks out, you should be discharged early morning. We are going to keep you on oxygen for the rest of the time, because I did notice some blue tint to your skin. That is something we are going to be watching closely. The phlebotomist should be here within the hour. Other than that, get some rest."Dr. Drake explained, patting me on the leg.**

 **At the same time, my room door opened, revealing Elizabeth and Jason. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, coming to sit on the edge of my bed.**

 **I waved her off, giving a smile. "I'm fine. Nothing I haven't dealt with. I should be asking how are the boys? I hope I didn't scare them to bad." I asked concern. The last thing I remember is that I was on the phone, trying to get prescription filled.**

" **I sat down and explained to them what happened the best I could. They all wanted to come, but I thought you probably wanted to decompress." Elizabeth said, looking up to me.**

" **Thanks. And thank you Jason for riding in the back with me. I promise pay for dry cleaning your jacket." I felt embarrassed for ruining his jacket.**

" **Don't worry about it. It is something that can be clean, and even if it was ruin, it could be replaced." Jason said. His hand reached towards his back and pulled something out.**

" **What is that?" I asked as I leaned forward to get a better look.**

" **I observed that you like travelling guides, so I brung you one of mines from my first trip to Africa. It was Cape Horn." He said as reached out with the guide. I'm sure my face was lit up like a Christmas tree, though it wouldn't make sense to most people. It was my form of travelling since I can't leave long distances.**

 **I took the book, which was worn around the edges, small tears. I ruffled through the pages, catching glimpses of the coast. "It is hard finding ones for outside of the country. Thanks. I promise to return it right away." I mumbled, settling on the first page.**

" **Nerds." Elizabeth teased as she got up from the bed. "I'm go talk to Patrick for a quick minute. I'll be back." Elizabeth said.**

" **I'll head out with you. Stay out of trouble." Jason said to me, a small smile on the corner of his lips.**

" _ **As soon as one promises not to do something, it becomes the one thing above all others that one most wishes to do."**_ **I quoted a female author as I gave a not-so-innocent smile.**

" **Georgette Heyer, a author from the United Kingdom." Jason said, leaving me in shock as he left after Elizabeth with a smug smile. I released a small chuckle, shaking my head as scooted in my bed to get comfortable.**

 **My eyes started to droop, feeling now exhausted from the day. There was a quick knock at my door. "Come in." I said, sighing when I saw the phlebotomist coming in with his cart. He didn't say anything, with his back to me. His blonde hair was slicked back. He suddenly hunched over into a coughing fit, a deep wheezing coming from his chest.**

 **I sat up in concern as leaned forward in the bed. "Sir, are you okay? Do you need water?" I asked.**

 **He took a deep breath, before slowing turning around. His pale blue eyes fell onto me. His skin was clammy, pale as if death touched his soul. My body tinged with nervousness as a smirk that made me feel dirty appeared on his face.**

" **I'm doing good, but unfortunately for you, your day is about to get hella lot worse from." His hoarse voice said. Before I could comprehend his words, a fear I never felt before seized body when the stranger pulled out a .45 revolver and pointed it at my head. "Hello, Elena. My name is Tom."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**_

 _ **A/N: This chapter do cover sensitive topics like rape, but it is nothing explicit that would trigger a reader, but you can never be to careful.**_

 **Elena's POV**

 **My eyes were trained on the shaking hand with the gun pointed at me. "I don't understand…" I trailed off, my hand sliding down to my hospital remote.**

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you, because my bullet would travel faster than your nurse can walk here." Tom spoke once again, moving next to my bed. He ripped the remote from my reach, not wavering the gun.**

 **I jump from the reaction, feeling tears prickle at my eyes. "Please, I-I don't know what you want, but I'm sure we can talk this out." I mumbled, looking up at him. My breath stopped when he shoved me over, getting in my bed beside me. I grimaced with disgust when his arm rested across his shoulder, the cool steel trailed across my jawline with gentle care.**

 **Tears spilled over as he made look into his eyes, hot breath blowing in my face. He leaned in close, looking to my lips, then back to my eyes. "What I want is for you to scream." He said with such a calmness. My brow furrow in confusion. Apparently I was taking too long, because Tom twisted my hand to painful angle. My eyes widen with pain as I let out a scream as I tried to snatch my hand away.**

 **I didn't wait for long as I heard the door smack open, slamming against the wall behind it. I looked up to see Patrick, Elizabeth, and Jason in the doorway. I blinked once and Jason had glock in his hand pointed. The Jason I knew was gone, cold eyes trained on the man next me.**

" **I see you don't have a shortage of men protecting you, Elizabeth. Seems nothing have changed." Tom taunted, feeling gun barrel pressing into my cheek.**

" **Elena, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jason questioned, keeping a trained eye on Tom. Patrick disappeared, which I can only assume to alert the police.**

 **I sniffled, shaking my head. "I'm fine." I whispered.**

" **Tom, you are not making out of this room alive. You might as well give up." Jason said in a steady tone.**

 **Tom chuckled, caressing my head. I cringed as I tried to move head. "Neither is your daughter."Tom said, narrowing his eyes at the couple. Daughter? He must be mistaken who I was.**

 **Elizabeth took small steps, holding her hand out as if she was trying to placate a small child. Her nose was tinged pink as her eyes became misty. "Tom, she has nothing to do with this. You came for me, so take me." Elizabeth pleaded.**

 **We both let out a yelp terrified when he pressed the trigger on his gun, but thank god it didn't go off. I cried as Elizabeth stopped in her steps. "No one moves, because I assure you that the next chamber is definitely loaded." Tom ordered in a dark voice. "I have absolutely nothing to lose, but you Elizabeth…" He chuckled. "You stand to lose her, isn't that right?"**

" **Look, I don't know what you know, but I'm mean nothing to them. It is not too late for you to walk away from her. I will even walk out of here with you." I pleaded. Tom looked down at me with a frown, before looking at Liz and Jason. A dark smirk spread across his face.**

" **Oh you poor thing! They haven't told you! This is just getting better by the second. Here I was going to shoot Elizabeth right in the face, but you dear have been upgraded to hostage." Tom laughed, leaving me confused. What did I not know?**

" **Shut your mouth right now." Jason warned at same time Elizabeth whispered, "Don't do this."**

" **You know what? I don't like you very much. Get out!" Tom ordered Jason, but he didn't budge. "Mr. Morgan, do you really want to call my bluff? You should know better than anyone in this room that I won't hesitate." Tom kept talking in cryptic.**

" **What is he talking about Jason?" Elizabeth questioned as she looked to him.**

" **He has AIDS." Jason spewed, not elaborating further. Explains his current state.**

 **Tom grimace. "You blew the top off that, now get out. It is time for some family time." Tom said. Why he is convinced that I'm related to those two?**

" **Jason… just go. Wait right outside the door." Elizabeth asked, but Jason wasn't haven't it.**

" **I'm not leaving you two here with him. Not a chance." Jason grunted.**

" **Please, it is nothing you can do right now. I promise we are going to be fine." Elizabeth made eye contact with Jason, who struggled to make an decision.**

" **Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock." Tom taunted, imitating a clock. Jason looked to Elizabeth one more time, she giving a nod. Jason backed off into the hallway. "Close the door." Tom ordered.**

Elizabeth's POV

I closed the door, looking into Jason's blue eyes. I couldn't stop the shake of my hand, feeling myself break into a sweat. Focus, Elizabeth! This is not the time to have a anxiety attack. Deep inhale!

I turned around, facing the man who once plagued my dreams and reality. I can still remember the spicy musk invade my senses when he… I shook my head at invading thoughts. I made eye contact with Elena, who eyes were trained on me as I took the seat next to her bed.

Not worrying about the consequences, I linked my hands with her hand that was closest to me. My eyes broke the contact when Tom spoke again. "For as long as I remember, I saw this ending with my hands encircled around your neck, watching the lights drain from your eyes, but this…" He chuckled gesturing between Elena and I.

I swallowed thickly, fear creeping inside of me. "If that is what you want, I will leave with you right now." I pleaded, not wanting to Elena to get caught up any longer than needed. And I didn't know how he knows Elena is my daughter, but this is not how I wanted her to find out.

"Eager to create another night with me?" Tom taunted, his eyes looking me over, stopping at my chest. A shiver broke over my body, hairs risen. I felt nauseated at his reference. "Damn, that red dress never left my memories, how it looked against your porcelain skin." Tom lost in demented memories, while I pushed the feelings of violations back.

Elena's eyes widen at the implications as she looked to me. I never got to tell her what Tom did to me, but from look on her face it seems she worked out the conclusions for herself. "You disgusting pig!" Elena mumbled angrily, trying to snatch away. I squeeze her hand, warning her to stop.

"I was only giving her what she really wanted. Deep down, it was something she was yearning for." Tom's eyes glazed over, not really there. Ignoring his words, I saw a haunting look in his eyes. Now that I really thinking about it, Tom wasn't HIV+ when he was caught and sentenced to prison. The look on his face was so familiar to me, I could draw it from memory.

"What happened to you Tom in prison?" I questioned, changing the subject. If my suspicions were true, I could anger him. I knew I had to clear him from Elena, so Jason could get a clear shot. "Did someone hurt you like you hurt me?" I saw his jaw clenched at my implication, appearing even more pale than before.

"Were you soo terrified that your body just shutdown, feeling so small in comparison?" I felt tears cloud my eyes, not taking in enjoyment in someone else pain, especially rape. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Tom himself. Tom went silent, glaring intently at me, but not saying a word.

"Or did you fight back, begging for mercy? Was your sense of control was ripped from you? More humiliated than you can imagine?" I pressed on, not getting a reaction.

"Did you know Elena that everyone has been lying to you the moment you were born? Do you know this manipulative, spiteful bitch is your mother?" Tom retaliated, causing my stomach to drop. "Go ahead and ask her, Elena." Tom urging, his finger trailing her jawline.

"You're crazy!" Elena snapped, but didn't move away.

"You don't know what you are talking about." I glared, trying to steer the conversation.

"So Carly didn't state that you kept two kids away from Jason?" Tom repeated, my heart dropping at his words. Oh my god! He was there at the diner and he overheard the conversation with Carly. "What were your exact words?" He snapped his fingers as he fake contemplated. "Oh! I believe it was ' _ **if Elena finds out Jason and I are her parents because of your loud mouth, Neither Sonny or Jason is going to stop me from kicking your ass. Keep your nose out of our business!'**_ " Tom mocked, Elena turning her head to me.

Her wide brown eyes seeked me out, seeing hope that this was a mind game. "Elizabeth, he is lying, right? You never said those words, right?" Elena questioned as her situation became a afterthought. Words were lost from me as I tried to explain, my eyes flickering between her eyes to our conjoined hands. I watched as her lips turn downward, her hand, my anchor, leaving my hands. "Oh my God." She whispered, her hand raised to her lips in shock.

"Elena, please let me…" I started to say, but she cut me off with the wave of her hand. Her face was pinched in a frown as her eyes stare off from me. Before I could try to salvage, Tom wrapped his arm around her neck. Elena made an choking as i sprung from my seat to go to her, but I was met at the end of Tom's gun.

He made a motion to move as drug Elena from the bed, steadying her on her feet. Tears sprung from her eyes from the lack of air as her hands pulled at his forearm. "As much as I enjoyed this little family drama, I have a schedule to keep. Go open the door and tell your brute to back up." He ordered, his demeanor changing. Gun went back to Elena's temple as he tucked her close to his body.

"Let her breathe! Please!" I snapped, torn to lunged at him and following his orders. Tom relax just a bit when I heard Elena take in a shaky breath, blood returning to her face. I backed up to the door. I swing it opened, seeing not only Jason, but Sonny as well, watching his six. "Back up." I whispered as exit the room, but at slow enough pace to make sure that Elena didn't feel alone in the situation.

Jason and Sonny etched away in sync with Tom and Elena, but he stopped immediately, pressing his back against the wall making sure that no one sneak up. A smile broke out on his face. "Port Charles finest criminals after little ole' me! I'm sure you not feeling soo confident after I got one over you." Tom taunted.

"Your last mistake." Jason grunted, itching to release a clip into Tom. Jason was broad shoulders were curled in, a popping vein in his forearm.

"Mr. Baker, I have two million that could be yours. You could walk away right now, leaving the girl unarmed." Sonny said in that calm tone, eyes trained on Tom. His warm eyes flickered over Elena for a brief moment.

"Liz, be a dear and press the elevator button." Tom totally ignored Sonny's offer. Trepidation reared its ugly head as I looked to Jason as to what to do. "I have a gun to your daughter's head. I wasn't asking." Tom growled.

"Please Tom, don't do this! I'm begging you!" My voice cracked up, tears spilling over. "I'm sorry about what happened to you while you were in prison, but I'm the one you want punish. Not her." My hands interlocked as if I was about pray, pressed against my mouth as I saw fear in Elena.

"The hospital is surrounded by the police. There is no where for you to go." Jason grumbled.

"Press the elevator, Elizabeth." Tom stared intently. I walked over to press the elevator button. I heard the whirring as the elevator rose to our level, along with the tension. I jumped a little when the elevator dinged, hearing the door part behind me. "Well, this my queue. Come on little girl." Tom muffled as he cowardly protected his head behind Elena's.

Elena looked to me, her eyes shifting around. In the next moment, everything went fast for me to comprehend. I saw Elena arm curl in as plowed it in Tom's chest with all her weight behind it. His arm released her and I had my arms wide open to receive her, but we underestimated how quick Tom was.

Tom grabbed Elena by her hair, pulling her back aggressively. I saw Jason move in, seeing his opportunity, but soon enough a gun went off. It felt like the world stop. Jason's eyes snapped to me, a emotion I rarely see was fear. I looked down to see blood staining my shirt. I stumbled forward, but Jason was quick to grab me. Over his shoulder through blurry eyes, I saw Elena struggling against Tom's hold. The last I saw before the elevator shut was Elena reaching out for me, calling my name.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

 **A/N: Once again a warning about sensitive topic about rape, no explicit writing.**

Chapter 18

Elena's POV

The elevator reached the parking structure, but I struggled, trying wriggle from Tom's grasp, but he kept dragging me. "LET ME GO! YOU SHOT ELIZABETH!" I yelled, feeling panicked as we approached a throwback Jeep Cherokee. Tom didn't escape unscathed as Sonny him in the arm when I barely escaped.

Tom shoved me hard against the Jeep, face forward. A searing pain went through me at the manhandling. I gasped when he pinned me with his body, holding my head by the grip of my hair. His pelvic was planted harshly against my backside.

He leaned in close, lips brushing the cusp of my ear. "Listen you little cunt! You are going to get in this damn car and shut the hell up." Then, he laughed deeply, pressing into me provocatively. "Or we can definitely do this the hard way." I shivered when his tongue sweep across my cheek with a languid motion. "I don't mind making this a family tradition." He joked darkly as his hand lingered over my breast, groping me. I felt sick to my stomach, squeezing my eyes avoid to see myself in the window. "What is it going to be?" His grip tighten.

"I'll get in the car." My voice trembled. He lingered for a moment, before his weight disappeared. He grabbed my arm as he swung open the Jeep door, whining sound reverberating across the lot. He made me climb over to the passenger seat as he took the driver's seat.

"You better buckle up, buttercup." The engine turned over with a rumble. I was pulled backwards as he sped around the parking structure. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jason break out of the stairwell, looking at the Jeep as it raced past him. Soon enough, he was out of my line of vision. I clicked in my seatbelt with a hurry when I saw that he was about to blow through the gate on the southwest side.

I heard the acceleration go up, before he plowed through the gate. At my surprise, police cars were posted on the outside, but Tom rammed through as police officers jumped out of the way to avoid being hit. I whipped left as Tom made a sharp right, getting the hell out of dodge. I let out a screamed when he sped through a red light causing a major collision, stopping any of the following patrol cars. "Where are you taking me?" I asked as we weave through traffic. I was met with silence as he made another sharp turn down an alley to the back streets of Port Charles.

I looked to Tom, sweat dripping down his brow. I looked at his eyes and knew if I didn't save myself, I was going to die by his hands or worse. I looked around as to where I'm at. We were now on secluded streets, not alot of people around. But I knew we weren't to far from police vicinity, because I could hear the sirens.

Up a mile ahead, my eyes zeroed in on something, a crazy plan in my head formulating. We were approaching fast and I made split decision. I elbowed Tom in the face, catching his eye. I grabbed the steering wheel, jerking it right. We drove right in a dirt mound, but the jeep didn't stop, but went up in a angle, propelling the car. I covered my head as whipped forward. My airbag expelled, impacting my forearms, burning them. The flipped on its head, sliding a few more feet as it came to a stop.

I groaned in pain as I move my head around, trying to clear my vision. I looked to the driver's side to see that Tom was out of it, but wasn't unconscious. His air bag expelled, blood smeared against it. His nose was crooked, dripping blood. My arms shook with exertion as I fiddled with my seatbelt. I cried from the pain as my body dropped to the top of the car. Grass tickled my abdomen, peeking through the broken windshield.

Tom's babbled was becoming more coherent, so I reached to the handle of the car. The door swung open, thanking God that it wasn't stuck. As I was crawling, I felt a coldness graze my stomach. My hand went there instantly, immediately recognizing the revolver. My nimble fingers gripped with determination as I broke out of the car. I winced as the sun blared in my face.

I pulled my legs out of the car, but I didn't get a chance to rest when I heard a resounding thud within the car. I looked to see Tom straightening out his body to climb out. My throat dried as I pushed up, stumbling to my feet. I didn't look back as I made for a speedy trek. I sniffed the air, smelling a little saltiness. That distinct smell that a waterfront has.

 _ **I panted heavily as I stumbled through the buildings, trying to find safety. The profusely bleeding head wound was clouding my vision. My lungs burned at the lack of oxygen. I looked over my shoulder, tightening my grip cold piece of steel. I hurried my pace as I saw Tom coming around the corner, limping with vigor after me. My heart race as I broke into the opening, ending up at the docks.**_

 _ **I ran towards the end, looking into the dark waters, stopping my escape. I heard a loud thud behind, causing me twirl around, gun pointed at my kidnapper. Tom had a leering smile, pale as a ghost. As he inched closer, I cocked the .45 revolver. Tears escaped as my hands shook with fear. "Stop! Don't make me shoot you!" I warned, swallowing thickly. His cold eyes stared me down as he pulled out a knife.**_

 _ **I felt hope when I heard police sirens from a distance, but I didn't let it waver my focus. His laugh sent chills down my spine as the knife switched hands. "There is only one out for me and you going to be my sweet revenge." Tom lunged forward, but my reflex was quicker. The revolver fired off several shots into the man, but it was too late. The force of his body tackled into my frail body, taking me over the dock.**_

 _ **My body jolt from the icy shock, needles to my skin. The dark depths pulled me under, my lungs giving out. Under normal circumstances, I could have held my breath longer, maybe could have swam up. My eyes fluttered, seeing the bubbles leaving my mouth. My head tilt back, seeing the sunlight disappearing in unison with my last breaths.**_

Jason POV

I came to abrupt stop on my motorcycle as I spotted the familiar Jeep flipped over by a nearby field. Just in time, I saw Tom break through some building, limping. I pulled out my gun, abandoning my motorcycle. My main priority was to get Elena safe, then track down Tom if I have to.

I caught up, slowing my heavy steps, not trying to scare him. I looked around the corner, not seeing Tom in sight. I moved swiftly, checking around each corner. My body froze when I hear several gunshots, causing to break out into a sprint.

In a knick of time, I break into the docks, seeing a large splash of water. I ran to the end, ignoring the trail of blood, and diving into the icy waters. Breaking the barrier incited pain, I swam deeper in the dark abyss. Through my distorted sight, I saw Elena sinking lower, hair flowing around like a halo. I moved in, paddling my legs harder.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her to me. Making sure I had a good grip, I swam to the surface, seeing the light get brighter. We broke the surface, taking a deep breath. I wiped the water out of my eyes as I focused on Elena.

She was dead weight as swam back to the docks with urgency, seeing Dante with a squad of his policeman. He reached, pushing Elena in his reach. I pushed her as he pulled her in. Her body slid across the wooden planks.

A few faces that I recognized help me up as watched Dante checking her pulse. "There is no pulse! Do you know how long she was in the water?" Dante questioned, starting CPR.

I moved closer to her. "It couldn't have been no longer than five long is ambulance is out?" I questioned. I brushed Elena's wet hair out of her face. I could see a head wound that slowly trickling blood.

"Johnson, go flag down the ambulance. I can hear them!" Dante ordered, starting another round of CPR. Elena's jerked upwards, water spilling from her lips. I broke into relieve smile at the small feat as I turned her to her side to help her expel the water

"There you go. You're safe." I brushed her head as she laid back onto her back. Her head lolled from side to side. I looked and saw the paramedics coming in with stretcher. Dante and I moved away, allowing some space.

I watched as they load her up wrapped in wool blankets and took her away.

 **Fast Forward**

 **I broke into the ER, going straight to the desk. "Elena Gilbert." I said right away, startling the nurse. Her eyes blinked owlishly at me, before starting to type the name given to her. "She was admitted ten minutes ago. She is currently…. Being rushed into surgery." My face dropped.**

" **Surgery? For what? The paramedics said she was stable on the way here." I said, leaning on the counter.**

" **Well, Dr. Drake is the surgeon, other than that there isn't much I could tell you." The nurse said, I went to question more, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look to see Sonny. He pulled me away to the side.**

" **Do you know anything about Elena?" I asked, walking the halls after Sonny.**

" **For Elizabeth, It was a through and through in the shoulder. All she need was stitches and pain medication. She is up in room with Sam and Robin, freaking out, mostly from the high. Elena went into shock, her heart stopping. Patrick was able to bring her back, but he rushed her to emergency surgery. That is all I know." Sonny shook his head.**

 **I leaned against the the nearest wall, unexpectedly punching the wall. I feel that uncontrollable anger at the fact I couldn't stop this. Angry at the fact that I couldn't wrapped my hands around Tom's fucking neck.**


End file.
